


sana şarkı yazdım, seni şarkı yaptım

by se_baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, birazcık sesoo, song writer baekhyun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se_baek/pseuds/se_baek
Summary: onun için değil ona olan aşkım için şarkılar yazdım,adımı bile bilmeyen biriydi o,benim biricik aşkım.





	1. byun baekhyun'un uğruna şarkılar yazdığı sevdiği

"Nasıldım?"

Kyungsoo yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle sahneden inip koşa koşa yanıma gelirken bağırarak sordu. Önümde bittiği an sarılmak için açtığım kollarımın arasına hiç düşünmeden kendini attı ve kollarını sıkıca belime doladı. Toplum içinde olmamız veya insanların bizi izliyor oluşu pek de umurumuzda değildi. Kyungsoo ile ilişkimizi bilmeyen yoktu çünkü biz her zaman eşcinselliğimizi özgür yaşamıştık ve yaşamaya da devam ediyorduk. Neyse ki üniversitedeki tek eşcinsel çift biz değildik, üniversitemizde okuyan öğrenciler de sığ kafalı insanlar değildi. Yani ilişkimiz başladığından bu yana hiç sorun yaşamamıştık, bu inanılmaz güzeldi. Arada bir küçük hakaretler alıyorduk elbette, almaz mıydık... Fakat bunlar bizi etkiliyor muydu? Bir gram bile etkilenmiyorduk. İnsanlar konuşur, atıp tutar ve yine konuşurdu...

Bazı insanlar çok konuşurdu.

"Çok iyiydin. Hatta çok çok iyiydin. Muhteşemdin! Duygularımı anlatacak kelime bulamıyorum, Soo. Sen fazla iyiydin. Şimdiye kadar dinlediklerimden-" diye övgüye devam ediyordum ki Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarını dudaklarıma bastırmasıyla susmak zorunda kaldım. Kyungsoo aşırı övgüden hoşlanmazdı. Ona sadece ne kadar iyi olduğunu söyleseniz bu ona yeterdi fakat ben onu şımartmayı seviyordum çünkü şımartılmayı hak ediyordu.

Birkaç saniye sonra geri çekildiğinde yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardı, bu demek oluyordu ki ne söyleyecekse gerçekten ciddiydi. "Birazdan dinleyeceğin kişiden sonra fikrin değişecek, biliyorum. O benden, benden önce çıkanlardan, ondan sonra çıkacaklardan, hatta buradaki herkesten çok daha iyi şarkı söylüyor Sehun. Üstelik şarkılarını da kendi yazıyor! Sana bahsettiğim bir çocuk vardı ya hani, adı Baekhyun. İşte birazdan çıkacak kişi o..."

Kyungsoo yüzündeki yarı hayal kırıklığı ve yarı hayran dolu ifadeyle bakışlarını benden ayırarak az önce şarkı söylediği sahneye çevirdi. Arkalarda olduğumuzdan sahneyi görmekte zorlanıyor olmalıydı çünkü parmak uçlarında yükselmiş önünde dikilen uzun çocuklara homurdanıyordu. Bu sevimli haline kıkırdamak istesem de şuan onun her şeyden çok ciddi olduğunu bildiğimden bunu yapmayı erteledim. Kyungsoo konu şarkı söylemek olduğunda çok ciddiydi. Özellikle konu Baekhyun denen oğlana geldiğinde.

"Yani, birazdan çıkacak kişi her zaman bahsettiğin şu meşhur oğlan mı?" Kyungsoo her fakülte çıkışı suratı beş karış çıkar ve Baekhyun adlı oğlana sövüp dururdu. Nasıl bu kadar iyi şarkı söyleyebildiğinden, yazabildiğinden, nasıl hem erkeklerin hemde kızların ilgisini çekebildiğinden ve nasıl bu kadar soğuk olduğundan bahsederdi. Şahsen dedikleri ilgimi çekmiyordu çünkü bana göre Kyungsoo her zaman herkesten çok daha iyiydi. Emindim ki bahsettiği kişiden de iyiydi ama kendisi bunun farkında olamayacak kadar kördü. Eh, birazdan ona bunu fark ettirecektim.

Kyungsoo soruma usulca başını sallayarak cevap verdi. "Bak, işte çıkıyor."

Başımı sahneye çevirmeden önce eğilip dudaklarımı Kyungsoo'nun alnına bastırdım. "Dinledikten sonra fikrim değişmeyecek, göreceksin. Sen her zaman en iyisisin."

Kyungsoo karnıma dirsek atarak beni susturdu. "Kapa çeneni de dinleyelim!"

Onu ikiletmeyerek çenemi kapadım yoksa olacakları çok iyi biliyordum. Sinirli bir Kyungsoo demek kıyamet demekti. Kyungsoo sinirlendiği zaman bir canavara dönüşürdü, öyle zamanlarda ondan korkardım bu yüzden çenemi kapasam gerçekten iyi olacaktı.

Sunucu, "Karşınızda herkesin sabırsızlıkla beklediği Aşık Çocuk ya da kısaca kendi ismiyle Baekhyun!" diye mikrofona bağırarak kalabalığı coşturduğunda Kyungsoo da onların arasındaydı. Her ne kadar Baekhyun'u kıskanıyor olsa da ona hayranlık duyduğu su geçirmez bir gerçekti. Onun gibi şarkı yazabilmek istediğini, hayır hayır, onun gibi aşık olduğu kişiye şarkılar yazabilmek istediğini söylemişti bir keresinde. Baekhyun'u tanıyan herkesin onun birine sırılsıklam aşık olduğunu ve yazdığı şarkıları da o kişiye adadığını bilir demişti Kyungsoo. Sonra da eklemişti: sana şarkılar yazmak istiyorum. Böylelikle her ay kendi aralarında düzenlenen 'Ayın En İyi Konservatuar Öğrencisi' ödülünü alabileceğini söylemişti. Önemli olan şarkıyı söylerken ki hislermiş ve Kyungsoo kendi yazdığı bir şarkıyı söyleyemedikten sonra ne kadar kendini verirse versin gerçek hissi karşı tarafa asla aktaramazmış.

Önemli olan bir şarkının tamamen kendi ellerinden çıkıyor oluşuymuş falan filan. Onlarca şey saymıştı Kyungsoo fakat aklımda kalan sadece bunlardı. Bu yüzden her ay ödülü Baekhyun kazanıyormuş işte. İnsanlar sırf onun şarkılarını dinlemek için bu yarışmayı izlemeye geliyor ve ona oy verip gidiyordu. Bense sadece Kyungsoo için buradaydım. Onlardan bir farkım yoktu, tek bir kişiyi dinlemek için gelmiştim. Onu dinledikten sonra da gitmeyi düşünüyordum ancak Kyungsoo sonuna kadar kalmamız gerektiği konusunda feci diretmişti. Şimdi anlıyordum asıl amacının Baekhyun'u dinlemek için kalmak olduğunu...

Alkışlar kesilip sahneye elinde gitarıyla siması tanıdık gelen bir çocuk girdiğinde onu birkaç kez Kyungsoo'yu beklerken gördüğümü hatırladım. Her zaman sırtında gitar kutusu olur ve hiçbir zaman da gülümsemezdi. Hatta hatırlıyordum da, bir keresinde ona yanlışlıkla çarpmıştım, verdiği tek tepki donuk bir ifadeyle suratıma bakmak ve özür dilememe rağmen hiçbir şey demeden yanımdan uzaklaşmaktı. İnsanların onu bu don suratına rağmen nasıl popüler yapabildikleri aklımı karıştıran bir mevzuydu fakat ilgilenmiyordum. Dediğim gibi, insanlar çok konuşurdu ve Baekhyun da okulda insanların onun hakkında çok konuşulmasıyla bu kadar yüksek bir statüye ulaşmıştı.

Baekhyun sahnenin ortasındaki sandalye ve mikrofonun olduğu tarafa yürürken gözlerini yavaşça insanların üzerine gezdirmeye başladı. Onunla göz göze gelen insanlar çığlık atıyor ve göz göze gelemeyen insanlar ise birbirilerine dönüp 'ya baktığı kişi aşık olduğu kişiyse' diye soruyor, beni güldürüyorlardı. Sadece gülüp geçiyordum çünkü hepsi birer aptaldı. Aşık olduğu kişi olsalar ne olacaktı ki? Neden bu kadar büyüttüklerini anlayamıyordum.

Gözlerimi devirerek bir an önce başlamasını uman bakışlarla yeniden odağımı sahneye çevirdim. Tam o anda Baekhyun'un gözleri gözlerimi buldu, sadece iki saniyelik bir bakışmaydı ve bakışları üzerimde oyalanmamıştı bile. Ah, inanamıyorum... Yoksa aşık olduğu kişi ben miydim? Sadece dalga geçiyorum. Küçücük bir göz göze gelme olayını abartan kızlarımız gibi değildim maalesef. Onlar şimdiden Baekhyun'un az sonra söyleyeceği şarkıyla ilgili kendilerinin de içinde olduğu bir teori üretmeye başlamıştı bile. Kyungsoo yanımda olmasa onlara koca bir kahkaha atardım çünkü gerçekten çok komiklerdi.

Tanrım, kesinlikle bu şarkı benimle ilgili olacak, nereden mi biliyorum? Baekhyun ile göz göze geldik de ondan!

Baekhyun yavaşça yerine oturdu, gitarının akorduyla oynadı ve mikrofonu ağız hizasına getirerek boğazını temizledi. O içeri girdiğinden beri zaten sessiz olan kalabalık başlayacağını anlayınca fısıldaşmayı da kesmiş ve ortamın iyice sessiz olmasını sağlamışlardı. Baekhyun gözlerini kapayıp derin bir nefes aldı.

Parmakları gitarında hareket etmeye başladığında herkes pür dikkat gitarından çıkan tınıyı dinlemeye koyuldu. Kulağıma dolan ilk notada tüylerimin diken diken olduğunu hissettim. Pekala, sıradan birinin sıradan bir gitardan çıkardığı sıradan bir sesin üzerimde şok etkisi yaratması çok beklenmedik bir şeydi o an benim için. Vay be, o da neydi öyle? Sadece gitar çalıyordu fakat nasıl daha ilk çıkardığı seste tokat yemiş gibi bir etki yaratabilmişti aklım almıyordu. Henüz şarkıyı söylemeye başlamamıştı bile!

Saniyeler sonra pamuk kadar yumuşak bir ses kulaklarıma doldu ve benim tüm dengem bir anda altüst oluverdi.

_"Dinliyor musun?_

_Sesimi, sana yaptığım itirafı?_

_Şu an dinliyor musun?_

_Kalbimi duyabiliyor musun?_

_Tıpkı yağmur damlalarının pencereye vurması gibi_

_Kalbime giriyorsun_

_Sana ihtiyacım var_

_Sana çok ihtiyacım var_

_Eğer bu bir rüyaysa, lütfen beni uyandır_

_Çok güzelsin ama aynı zamanda çok uzak_

_Orada dikiliyorsun, sevdiğinin yanında_

_Seni izliyorum tam karşında_

_Gözlerimi açtığım zaman_

_Korkuyorum orada olmamandan_

_Ve yine korkuyorum_

_Seni bir daha beni dinlerken göremeyecek olmaktan_

_Duyuyor musun?_

_Seni gördüğü için hıphızlı atan kalbimin sesini_

_Dinliyor musun?_

_Seni ne kadar sevdiğimi"_

Baekhyun'un insanın tüylerini diken diken eden sesinde, gitarında ustalıkla gezdirdiği parmaklarında, şarkıyı söylerken hareket eden pembe dudaklarında, hâlâ kapalı göz kapaklarında ve tüm hislerini karşı tarafa rahatlıkla aktardığı şarkının sözlerinde kaybolacağımı söyleseler hayatta inanmazdım fakat aynen öyle olmuştu. Çok başka diyarlardaydım, bedenim buradaydı ama ruhum çoktan bedenimi terk etmiş Baekhyun'un uğruna şarkılar yazdığı sevdiğinin bedenini aramakla meşguldü. Tüm sözlerimi geri alıyordum, onun hakkında çok yanılmıştım. Buradaki insanlara (en çok da Kyungsoo'ya) hak veriyordum, doğruyu söylüyorlardı. Baekhyun çok başkaydı. Şarkıyı söyleyiş tarzı, ses tonu, gitar çalışı, kendi yazdığı sözler ve en önemlisi de insanlara aktardığı his çok başkaydı. İnsanlar Baekhyun'dan yayılan aşkı hissedebiliyordu, Baekhyun bunu aktarmada çok başarılıydı. İnsanlar Baekhyun'dan yayılan aşkın kokusunda sarhoş oluyordu, kendi gözlerimle buna şahit olmuştum ve inanamayacaksınız ama ben de buna şahitlik edebilirdim çünkü sanırım biraz sarhoş olmuştum. Alkol almadan sarhoş olmak nedir deseler cevabım  _Baekhyun'un sesini dinleyin_ olurdu, o an tek düşündüğüm şey buydu.

Bir diğer cevabımı ise bulmuştum; işte bu yüzden onu bu kadar seviyorlardı... İnsanlar alkol almadan sarhoş olabilmeyi seviyordu ve bunu Baekhyun'a borçluydular.

Susup gitar çalmaya başladığında şarkı söylemeyişini fırsat bilerek Kyungsoo'nun kulağına doğru eğildim. Büyülenmişcesine sahneye bakıyor, Baekhyun'un gitar çalışını izlerken adeta gözleri pırıl pırıl parlıyordu. Düşüncelere dalmış gibiydi. Bu denli etkilenen tek kişi olmadığımı görmek sevindirmişti doğrusu. Eğer öyle olmasaydı kendimi şarkıya başlamadan önce düşündüklerimden dolayı çok mahcup hissederdim ki zaten şuan hissediyordum fakat Baekhyun kafamı dağıttığından bu his fazla gözüme batmıyordu, şimdilik.

"Sahiden iyi söylüyormuş," diye fısıldadım kulağına. Sesim onu girdiği transtan çıkarıp yerinden sıçrayarak bana dönmesine sebep olduğunda gülmeme mani olamadım. Kaşlarını çatmış bana kötü kötü bakıyordu ama ne için kızdığına karar verememiştim. Onu düşüncelerinden ayırdığım için miydi yoksa az önce söylediğim itiraf yüzünden miydi? Her türlü Kyungsoo'nun dirseğinden kaçamayacağımı biliyordum.

"Sana söylemiştim," dedi omuzlarını düşürerek, başını çevirip Baekhyun'a kısa bir bakış attı. "Benden çok çok daha iyi."

Dediği şeyle şöyle bir sertçe yutkundum. Pekala, Baekhyun şarkı söyleyene kadar tam tersini düşünüyordum, yemin ederim. Fakat... belki birazcık fikrim değişmiş olabilirdi, bilemiyordum. Kyungsoo gerçekten mükemmel söylüyordu ama nasıl anlatsam bilemiyorum işte, Baekhyun çok farklıydı. O gerçekten olağanüstüydü. Fazla güçlü ve diğerlerinden apayrı bir aurası vardı, onu tanımadığım halde bunu hissedebilmiştim.

 _Hissettirebilmişti_.

"Hayır, öyle deme," Kyungsoo'yu belinden tutup kollarımın arasına çekerken mırıldandım. İtiraz etmeden sırtını göğsüme yasladı ve omuzlarından sarkıttığım ellerimle kendi ellerini göğsünün ortasında birleştirdi. "Sen hâlâ benim için herkesten çok daha iyisin, Soo." derken içimde bir yerlerde bir ses bunun yalan olduğunu haykırıyor ve ben de onu tüm gücümle susturmaya çalışıyordum. Bu, Kyungsoo'ya ilk yalan söyleyişimdi. Ama onun yalan olduğunu bilmesine gerek yoktu, tamam mı? Yoksa kalbi kırılırdı, biliyordum ve Kyungsoo'nun kalbi kırılırsa ben yaşayamazdım.

"Dinliyor musun?" Baekhyun'un ilahi sesi tekrar yankılanmaya başladığında ikimizde susup dikkatimizi ona yönelttik. O an gözlerini açmış olduğunu gördüm ve içimi garip bir heyecan kapladı. Gerçekten garipti ama onunla tekrar göz göze gelmek istiyordum. Bir anda sanki Baekhyun düşüncelerimi okumuş gibi gözlerini benim olduğum tarafa çevirip gözlerimizi buluşturduğunda tam isabet diye düşündüm. Bu kadar isabet edemezdi. Gözleri doğrudan benimkileri bulmuştu, şaka gibiydi ama gerçekti.

Fakat bu da önceki gibi sadece iki saniye kadar sürdü.

Ve her şey iki saniyenin sonrasında gelen iki saniyede oluverdi.

Önce Baekhyun'un gitarı çalan parmakları durdu, sonra şarkı söylemek için açmış olduğu ağzı kapandı. Herkes ne olduğunu anlamayarak hayal kırıklığıyla bir 'aaa' sesi çıkarıp birbirlerine anlamayan bakışlarla bakıyordu ve biz de o kişilerin arasındaydık. "Ne oluyor?" diye Kyungsoo'ya sordum kaşlarımı çatarak. "Hiçbir fikrim yok," diye karşılık verdi.

Yumruklarını sıkarak Baekhyun'un yeniden mikrofona eğildiğini gördüm. Belki de sözleri unutmuştu ve şimdi şarkıya kaldığı yerden devam edecekti fakat dudaklarından çıkan cümleler hepimizi şoke etti.

"Hayır," dedi kızgın ve kırgın bir ses tonuyla. "dinlemiyorsun."

O gitarıyla ayağı kalkıp kalabalığa bir kere daha bakmadan sahneyi büyük bir hızla terk ederken kimseden çıt çıkmadı. Bu sefer herkes birbirine farklı bir nedenden dolayı bakıyordu. Bu sefer herkes 'acaba karşımdaki o olabilir mi' diye düşünerek bakıyordu çünkü anlaşıldığı üzere  _o_  şuan buradaydı. Öncelerde kalbinin olmadığı düşünülen Baekhyun'un, uğruna şarkılar yazdıracak kadar kendine aşık ettirdiği sevdiği buradaydı ve kimse onun kim olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Bildiğimiz tek şey onun da bizden farklı olmadığıydı.

Baekhyun'un sevdiği kişiyi ondan başka kimse bilmiyordu.

*

Baekhyun'u dinleyişimin üzerinden günler hatta haftalar geçti, onu bir daha görememedim hatta onun hakkında tek kelime etmedim fakat ben bu süreçte hiçbir şeyi aklımdan çıkaramadım. Ne onun ilahi sesi kulaklarımdan silindi ne de şarkı boyunca kapalı duran göz kapakları zihnimden çıktı. Gitar üzerinde bir aşağı bir yukarı hareket eden narin parmakları gitmedi gözlerimin önünden. Ya da her yeni sözcükte aralamadan önce ıslattığı küçük pembe dudakları. Hiçbir şey gözlerimin önünden gitmedi. Aradan haftalar geçti fakat ben hiçbir şeyi atlatamadım.

İlk kez başıma geliyordu. İlk kez hiç tanımadığım birini dinliyor, ondan ilk görüşte etkileniyor ve adlandıramadığım bir duygu karmaşasının içine giriyordum. Aslında çoktan girmiştim o karmaşanın içine. Girmemiş, dalmıştım; düşmüştüm. Beni oraya Baekhyun'un sesi itmişti. Sesi de değildi belki, hisleriydi iten. Hatırladıkça vücudumdan bir titreme geçiyor, avuç içlerim karıncalanıyor ve gözlerim istemsizce sanki onu daha iyi hissedebilecekmiş gibi sımsıkı kapanıyordu. Size her şeyim üzerine yemin ederim ki ilk defa böyle bir şeyle karşılaşıyordum. Daha önce hiçbir şey beni bu denli etkilememiş, tesiri altına almamıştı. Daha önce hiçbir şey üzerine bu kadar uzun süre düşünmemiş, araştırmalar yapmamıştım.

Baekhyun'un sevdiği kişiyle kafayı o kadar bozmuştum ki... O günden beri kafayı yiyordum. Ben de 'Baekhyun'un Hayranları' ismi verilen insanlar gibi onun sevdiği kişiyi bulmakla kafayı bozmuştum. Duyumlarıma göre sevdiği kişinin cinsiyeti erkekti; bunu şarkı sözlerinden çıkarmışlardı. Boyu Baekhyun'un boyundan uzunmuş, bunu da yine şarkı sözlerinden çıkarmışlar. Siyah saçları ve koca bir burnu varmış. Başka da bir fiziksel özelliğinden bahsetmemiş çünkü onu kendine bile anlatamıyormuş. Evet, yine şarkı sözlerinden varmışlar buna da.

Fakültelerinin yakın olduğu biliniyormuş fakat hangi fakülte o konu hakkında hiçbir fikrimiz yoktu. Görüyorsunuz değil mi? Biz ekini kullanmıştım çünkü artık ben de o hayranlardan biriydim.

Ve son şarkısında da kesinleşmiş: sevdiğinin bir sevdiği varmış, bu yüzden ona açılamıyormuş.

Sevdiği ona ara sıra bakıyormuş ama onu göremiyormuş. Sevdiği onun adını biliyormuş ama onu tanımıyormuş. Sevdiği ona çok uzakmış ama bir o kadar da yakın.

Üniversitenin ilk yılı aynı fakülteye gittiği (ve benim de çok yakından tanıdığım) bir oğlanla çıkmış fakat ciddi ve uzun süreli bir ilişki değilmiş. Bir aralar herkes onun olabileceğini düşünmüş ancak hiç alakaları yokmuş, artık onu sevmiyormuş. Beni asıl şaşırtan o kişinin en yakın arkadaşlarımdan birinin olmasıydı. Park Chanyeol ile üniversitenin ilk yılı tanışmıştık, tıpkı ikisi gibi. Tanıştığımızdan beri (yani neredeyse iki yıldır) abi-kardeşleri aratmayacak kadar yakındık kendisiyle ama bana daha önce hiç Baekhyun adında biriyle çıktığından bahsetmemişti. Belki de herkesin dediği gibi ciddi bir ilişki değildi. İkisi için de bir anlamı yoktu ki ikiside bu konu hakkında kimseyle konuşmuyordu. Lakin bunu da ancak ikisi bilebilirdi.

İlişkilerini merak etmiyorum diyemezdim... Geçmişte kalan bir ilişkiye burnumu sokmak istemiyordum fakat nasıl bir ilişkileri olduğunu veya neden ayrıldıklarını bilmek istiyordum. Baekhyun'a kafayı takmış gibi göründüğümün farkındaydım, belki de takmıştım, ama onu tanımak istiyordum. Onu gerçekten tanımak istiyordum ve tanımak için de Kyungsoo'ya soramazdım yoksa beni tek eliyle boğardı.

İşte bu yüzden şuan Chanyeol ile birlikte yemekhanede oturup kahvelerimizi yudumluyorduk.

Onu, Kyungsoo'yu bekleyelim sonra birlikte gezmeye gideriz diye kandırmıştım ve Kyungsoo geldiğinde bu teklifi kabul etmezse foyam birazcık ortaya çıkacaktı çünkü böyle bir şeyden haberi yoktu. Eh, benim de yoktu. Her şey son anda ayarlanmıştı. Yemekhanenin önünden geçerken Chanyeol'u görmüş ve fırsat bu fırsat diyerek yanına gitmiştim. Şimdiyse oturmuş sohbet ediyorduk fakat ben konuyu nasıl Baekhyun'a getireceğimi bilmiyordum.

Durduk yerde de sormak istemiyordum ama daha fazla dayanamazdım.

"Chanyeol, daha önce hiç bir erkekle çıktın mı?" diyerek konuyu belki bu şekilde Baekhyun'a getirebilirim diye düşündüm. Chanyeol kahvesini ağzına götürmek üzereyken bir anda donakaldı ve sanırım bu 'merak etmekte haklıymışım' diye kendime hak verdiğim kısımdı. Kesinlikle bir şey olmuştu önceden. Öğrenmek için yanıp tutuşuyordum.

"B-Bu da nereden çıktı şimdi, Sehun?" Chanyeol tadı kaçmış gibi yüzünü buruşturarak kahvesini masaya geri bıraktığında 'hadi be o kadar ciddi şeyler mi geçmişti aralarında' diye vah vahladım içimden. Belki de gerçekten burnumu sokmamam gereken bir konuydu.

Chanyeol bariz bir gerginlikle bakışlarını kaçırdı, parmaklarıyla oynamaya başladı ve tanrım, yüzü aniden kıpkırmızı oluverdi.

"Yani... çıktın?" dedim bu haline sırıtmamak için dudaklarımı ısırırken. Bu kadar gerilmesine anlam veremiyordum, çok komikti.

"Evet, nereden aklına esti ki?"

"Sadece, şey, merak ettim. Peki kimdi? Bu üniversiteden miydi?"

Lütfen söyle, lüfen, lütfen.

"Evet." dedi bu sefer daha sakin bir ses tonuyla ve sahiden sakinleşmiş olacak ki kahvesine yeniden uzandı. Kahvesinden kocaman bir yudum alırken gözleri üzerimdeydi. Bir an 'biliyor mu' diye düşündüm çünkü bir şeyler biliyormuş gibi bakıyordu bana. Sanki düşüncelerimi okumuş gibiydi ve korkmadım da değildi.

"Kimdi? Tanıyor muyum?" Sesimin titremesine engel olamayarak sordum. Bakışlarını kaçırma sırası şimdi bendeydi. Emindim ki yanaklarım al al olmuştu ve ne kadar gerildiğimi belli ediyordum. Anlamamasını ummaktan başka çarem yoktu.

"Bilmem, belki tanıyorsundur. Adı Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ile birkaç dersi ortaktı diye hatırlıyorum."

Doğru hatırlıyordu.

Yalandan bir şaşırmayla gözlerimi büyülttüm ve ona hadi canım dercesine bir bakış attım. "Sen ciddi misin? Onunla çıktığına inanamıyorum! Herkes onunla çıkmak için binbir takla atıyor, Chanyeol. Vay be!" Umarım sırf Baekhyun ile ilgili bir bilgi almak için numara yaptığımı anlamazdı, tek dileğim buydu ve anlarsa da ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Sanırım apışıp kalırdım, neyse ki Chanyeol biraz saf biriydi de kafası böyle kurnazlıklara çalışmıyordu. Yani... birazcık şanslı sayılırdım.

Chanyeol hiç de konuşuyor olduğumuz konudan rahatsız olmuyormuş gibi kahvesinden yeni bir yudum aldı ve oturduğu sandalyeye sırtını yaslayıp rahat bir pozisyon buldu kendine. Gerçekten rahatsız oluyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. Doğru olabilir miydi? İlişkileri dedikleri gibi önemsiz miydi?

"Neden ayrıldığımızı mı bilmek istiyorsun?" diye aniden sorunca şanslı günümde değilim diye düşündüm. Sanırım apışıp kaldığım kısım burasıydı. O beni bilgiç bir ifadeyle süzüp yarım ağız sırıtırken apışıp kalmamam imkansızdı. Foyam ortaya mı çıkmıştı? Olamazdı...

Paniğe kapılarak başımı olumsuz anlamda hızlı hızlı salladım. Komiğine gitmiş olacak ki kıkırdayarak başlayamadığım lafımı kesiverdi. "Sakin ol, Sehun. Çok da önemli bir konu değil zaten. Hislerimizin hoşlantıdan öte olmadığını, ciddi bir ilişki olmayacağını ve ikimizinde başkasını sevdiğini fark ettik."

Demek Baekhyun o zamandan beri o kişiyi seviyordu.

Acaba... bir ihtimal Chanyeol o kişinin kim olduğunu biliyor muydu? Sormakta fayda vardı ama bunu da soracak olursam kesinlikle foyam ortaya çıkardı. Fakat çok da merak ediyordum... Sorsa mıydım?

Ne kaybedecektim? Kyungsoo'yu mu?

Kyungsoo beni asla bırakmazdı, ben de onu.

Kaybedecek bir şeyim yoktu.

"Bu senin Baekhyun'un sevdiği kişiyi bildiğin mi demek oluyor?" Sanki cevabı çok da umurumda değilmiş gibi kahvemden küçük bir yudum aldım ve başka şeylerle oyalanmaya çalıştım. Sorum üzerine birkaç saniye karşı taraftan çıt çıkmadı. Tam cevap vermeyeceğini düşünüp pes ediyordum ki onun konuşmak adına dudaklarını aralamış olduğunu görünce kendimi durdurdum.

"Evet," dedi tüm ciddiyetiyle gözlerimin içine bakarken. "Zaten benim sayemde onunla tanıştı... Ve sanırım, yine benim sayemde mutlu olacak."

Yani, o kişiyle Baekhyun'u eski sevgilisi tanıştırmıştı. Vay canına, kulağa biraz garip geliyordu fakat ikisinin de bununla ilgili bir problemi olmadığına göre ben de kafama takmamalıydım. Onların hayatıydı, onların kalpleriydi. Kalp kimi seçtiyse iş çoktan geçmişti.

"Senin sayende mi mutlu ol-" diye başlamıştım ki lafım bir çift kolun boynuma dolanmasıyla yarıda kesildi. Bu kokuya o kadar aşinaydım ki kimin sarıldığına dönüp bakmama bile gerek yoktu çünkü tanıyordum, Kyungsoo'ydu. "Bensiz ne konuşuyordunuz bakalım," diye şakayla karışık kızarak yanağıma dudaklarını bastırdığında Chanyeol bakışlarını kaçırmış ve benim yerime ona cevap vermişti. "Senin dedikodunu yapıyorduk."

Kyungsoo hmmladıktan sonra yanımdaki yerini alıp Chanyeol'un eline vurduğunda Chanyeol sızlayarak kızarmaya başlayan elini tuttu. "Seni yalancı! Sehun asla benim dedikodumu yapmaz,"

Bu, ikisinin her zaman olduğu gibi saçma bir atışmanın içine giriş yaptığını gösteriyor ve bana da orada öylece oturup kıkırdayarak onların atışmasını izlemek kalıyordu. Her zaman ki gibiydi. Her gün olduğu gibi masamızda oturuyor aynı şeyler yaşanıyordu fakat o gün diğer günlerden farklı bir şey daha oldu.

Diğer günlerden farklı bir şekilde ilk defa bakışlarımı masamızdan ayırıp etrafta gezdirdiğimde bize gözlerini kırpmadan her zaman ki donuk bakışlarıyla bakan bir çift kahverengi gözle karşılaştım ve bir anlığına nutkum tutuldu, nefesim kesildi. Bilemiyordum, belki de gözü tıpkı benim gibi öylesine bizim masamıza kaymıştı, ya da eski sevgilisinin başkalarına sevdiği kişiyi yetiştirip yetiştirmediğinden emin olmak için bakmıştı. Gerçekten neden o an bakıyor olduğunu bilemezdim.

Fakat işte oradaydı ve doğrudan gözlerimin içine bakıyordu. Ona hayran olan diğer çılgın kızlar gibi saçma sapan teoriler üretmek istemiyordum ama o an bana bakarken onlar gibi hissetmek ve düşünmek istedim. Belki de farkında olmadığım zamanlar o hep orada oturuyor ve bana bakıyordu... Bunun hayalini kurdum, kurmamam gerekiyordu fakat durup birkaç saniyeliğine bunu zihnimde canlandırdım.

Ve güzel hissettirdi.

Yanlıştı ama çok güzel hissettiriyordu.

Byun Baekhyun ona baktığımı fark edince bakışlarını benden kaçırdı. Bundan sonraki günler daha dikkatli olmaya karar verdiğimde garip bir şekilde her zaman onu bizi izlerken yakaladım ve bu süreçte farkında olmadığım yeni bir alışkanlık edindim. Gözlerim her zaman her yerde onu arıyordu.

Artık ben de her gün onu izliyordum...

*

Tam bir ay.

Byun Baekhyun'un yumuşak sesinde boğulalı, kendimden geçeli, onun içinde bulunduğu düşüncelerimde kaybolalı, kısa ama anlamı büyük göz göze gelmelerimiz ve bazenleri birbirimizi görünce tebessüm etmemizlerle tam bir ay oldu. Ben bu bir ayda gittikçe boğuldum, kendimden geçtim ve kayboldum. Ben gittikçe her şeyden uzaklaştım, Baekhyun'a yakınlaştım. Ben artık Sehun olmaktan çıktım, o kişi olmaya çalıştım. Ben kafayı Baekhyun ile fena bozdum. Ben kafayı Baekhyun'a feci taktım.

Ben Baekhyun'a abayı yaktım.

Biliyorum, kulağa aptalca ve olanaksız geliyor ama olmuştu işte. Bir gün onun sesini dinlemiştim, ertesi gün kendimi onu düşünürken, diğer gün ise gözlerim onun küçük bedenini ararken bulmuştum ve sonraki günler bunu takip ederek içimde açığa çıkmayı bekleyen hislerin gün yüzüne çıkmasına neden olmuştu. Pişman mıydım? Belki, biraz. Çıktığım biri vardı, birbirimizi seviyorduk--ya da artık seviyordum mu demeliydim? Her neyse, bunun bir önemi yoktu. Önemi olan çıktığım kişinin Do Kyungsoo olmasıydı. Bakın, ona hâlâ değer veriyorum ve kafam karışık olabilir fakat ona karşı hislerim devam ediyor-Pekala, daha fazla kendime yalan söyleyemeyeceğim. Etmiyor, ona karşı hislerim artık devam etmiyor. Evet, değer veriyorum. Fakat onu eskisi gibi sevemiyorum... Baekhyun aklıma (ve kalbime) girdiğinden beri onu sevmeye devam edemiyorum, bir türlü olmuyor. Baekhyun aniden ve izinsiz bir şekilde kalbime girmiş, Kyungsoo'yu oradan kovmuş ve kendini oraya hapsetmişti. Oraya bir daha çıkmamak üzere girmişti. Ne yaparsam yapayım gitmiyordu, daha çok derine iniyordu.

Onu daha derine ben mi itiyordum? Belki. Ama bunda onun da katkısı yoksa benim adım Sehun değildi! Bana öyle bakmayı kesmeliydi tamam mı? İşleri zorlaştırıyordu. Bana öyle gülümsemeyi kesmeliydi. İşleri hiç kolaylaştırmıyordu.

Yemin ederim, bir ayda tüm düzeni altüst etmişti. Size altüst olduğumu söylerken yalan söylemiyordum. Beni bitirmişti. Beni aniden etkisi altına almıştı ve ben hiçbir yere kıpıldayamıyordum. Bitmiş miydim sahiden? Şimdi ben de onun gibi miydim? Sevdiğine aşkını itiraf edemeyen bir korkak...

Aramızda çok engel var demiş bir şarkısında (Ayıptır söylemesi seslendirdiği tüm şarkıları bulmuş ve telefonuma indirmiştim. Her gece dinleyince bağımlılık yapıyordu. Eh, sözlerini ezberlemek de böylelikle zor olmamıştı çünkü her lanet olası gece yatmadan önce hepsini dinliyordum, tekrar tekrar). Baekhyun ile aramızda çok engel vardı. Bir kere biz hiç konuşmamıştık bile. Onun uğruna şarkılar yazdıracak kadar güzel bir sevdiği vardı. En büyük engel ise benim hâlâ çıkmaya devam ettiğim bir sevgilim vardı... Sevgilim Do Kyungsoo'ydu ve eğer ondan ayrılırsam beni öldürürdü. Şaka yapmıyorum, beni öldürürdü fakat ondan henüz ayrılmıyor oluşumun sebebi elbette bu değildi. Kalbi kırılırdı, bunu ona yapamazdım. Ben birinin kalbini kırmayı göze alamazdım ki. Özellikle benim yüzümden kırılacaksa o kalp, asla kıramazdım. O kalbin sahibi değer verdiğim biriyse hayatta yapamazdım... Engeller vardı.

Aramızda çok engel var ama sevmek için engel yok demişti Baekhyun. Belki aramızda milyonlarca engel vardı ama sevmek için hiçbir engel yoktu. Dediğim gibi; kalp kimi seçerse iş çoktan geçmişti. Onu sevmekten vazgeçemezdim, kalbim gitmesine izin vermeden hiçbir şekilde ondan vazgeçemezdim. Bitmiştim.

Şimdi ben de ona şarkılar mı yazacaktım?

Bu arada şarkı demiş iken... Evet, bugün o gündü. Ayın En İyi Konservatuar Öğrencisi'nin seçileceği yarışmanın olduğu gün. Baekhyun'un kendi yazdığı şarkıyı seslendireceği gün. Onun tatlı sesini yeniden duyabileceğim gün. İçimin eriyeceği gün...

Eğer bugün ölmezsem bir daha asla ölmezdim, ciddiyim.

Heyecanlıydım, hiç olmadığım kadar. Öyle heyecanlıydım ki avuç içlerim terden yapış yapıştı. Bugüne özel aptal bir liseli aşık gibi özenerek giyinmiştim. Kestirmeye üşendiğim uzamış saçlarımı ortadan ikiye ayırmış, diz kapakları yırtık siyah bir jean ve düz mavi bir gömlek giymiştim. Sanki Baekhyun sahnenin ortasından kokumu alabilecekmiş gibi de parfümü üzerime boca etmiştim fakat bu önemsiz bir ayrıntıydı. Gerçekten aptaldım, kabul. Ergen gibi davranıyor oluşum heyecanımdan kaynaklanıyordu yemin ederim. Yerimde duramıyordum...

"Benden heyecanlı görünüyorsun," Kyungsoo'nun kıkırdayarak kulağıma söylemesiyle ayaklarımı sallamayı kestim ve sırtında kendinden büyük bir gitar kutusu taşıyan bedeni arayan gözlerimi ona çevirdim. Sahnenin arkasındaki kuliste sahne alacak diğer insanlarla birlikte oturuyorduk fakat Baekhyun henüz ortalıklarda görünmüyordu. Dudaklarımı ısırdığımı ve oturduğum yerde ayaklarımı salladığımı fark etmem stres altında olduğumu gösteriyordu ve lanet olsun Byun Baekhyun hangi cehennemdeydi?! Neden hâlâ gelmemişti? Neredeydi?

En kötü ihtimal... Yoksa bugün katılmayacak mıydı?

"Tuvaletim geldi," diye yalan söyledim neden bu kadar heyecanlı göründüğümü açıklayacak bir cümle bulamayarak. Aslında nasıl bir cümle kuracağımı gayet iyi biliyordum fakat bunu söyleyecek olursam buradan sağ çıkamazdım. Nasıl ona heyecandan ölüyorum çünkü birazdan tam bir aydır sesini duymak için yanıp tutuştuğum ve böyle devam ederse senden ayrılma nedenim olacak olan hoşlandığım çocuk Baekhyun'u göreceğim diyebilirdim ki? Diyemezdim. Bu yüzden en iyisi küçük bir yalan söylemekti. Hem yalan da sayılmazdı çünkü yaşadığım heyecan-stres karışımı duygu birazcık çişimi getirmiş olabilirdi.

"Tuvaletin nerede olduğunu biliyorsun, Hun. Git ve işini hallet. Daha başlamasına on dakika var, seni bekleyeceğim. Çabuk ol," Kyungsoo beni kolumdan çekerek ayağa kaldırmaya yeltendiğinde küçük bir çocuk gibi mızmızlandım ve istemeye istemeye yerimden kalktım. Başlamadan önce Baekhyun'u görmek istiyordum. Tamam, zaten onu görecek ve hatta sesini duyacaktım ama ona sıra gelene kadar kafayı yerdim ben. Şimdi onu görecek, sonra da yerime geçecektim ancak işler istediğim gibi gitmiyordu çünkü Baekhyun hâlâ ortalıklarda görünmüyordu.

"Çocuk gibisin! Git hadi," Kyungsoo gözlerini devirip beni sırtımdan iteklerken ona karşı çıkamadım ve kaderime boyun eğdim. Sanırım buraya kadardı. Gitmeli ve işimi halletmeliydim. Zaten Baekhyun da gelecek gibi görünmüyordu. En iyisi gitmeliydim...

Kulisten sevgilim olacak adam beni kapı dışarı ettiğinde tek çare dediğini yapmak olacaktı bu yüzden doğruca ayaklarımı sürüye sürüye erkekler tuvaletine yürümeye başladım. Kulisten uzaklaştığım her adımda başımı geri çevirip bir umut onu görürüm diye bakıyordum ama koridorda benden başka kimse yoktu ve kimse de geçmiyordu, acı gerçekti. Belki de son anda işi çıkmıştı, bu sefer katılamayacaktı.

Ya başına kötü bir şey geldiyse?

Tanrım, hayır, saçma sapan şeyler düşünmeyi acilen kesmeliyim. Karamsar olmanın sırası değildi. Kendime gelmeliydim.

Derken bir bedene tosladım ve bu gerçekten beni kendime getirdi. Adeta sarsılmıştım. Yaşadığım şokla başımı kaldırdığımda bir adet bana aptalsın gülümsemesiyle bakan Chanyeol görmeyi beklemiyordum.

"Neye daldın bu kadar?" dedi omzuyla omzumu dürterek. Ne kadar güçlüydü yahu! Bedenine çarpıp beyin sarsıntısı geçirdiğim yetmiyormuş gibi omzuyla beni bir kilometre öteye itmişti resmen. Dalgındım şurada, yapılır mıydı bu?

Bazen Chanyeol'un beni gerçekten sevip sevmediği konusunda şüpheye düşüyordum. Şuan olduğu gibi.

"Hiç," diye mırıldandım dağılan saçlarımı ellerimle düzeltmeye çalışırken ona kötü kötü bakıyordum. "Hiçbir şeye."

"Nereye gidiyordun?" Ellerini cebine sokarak başını geriye çevirdi ve nereye gideceğime dair şöyle bir fikir bakış attı. "Tuvalete mi?"

Önüne geri döndüğünde başımı onu onaylayan biçimde salladım. Oldukça gereksiz bir sohbetin içindeydik. Tuvalete gitmem gerekiyordu yoksa geç kalacaktım! Beni oyalamayı bırakmalıydı...

Bir anda Chanyeol'un yüzü gözle görülür bir şekilde aydınlandı. "Öyle mi? O zaman ben seni hiç tutmayayım, sen git işini hallet." diyerek önümden çekildiğinde bu garip davranışlarına anlamsız bakışlar atmakla yetindim, gerçekten garip davranıyordu. Yanından geçerken her an sırtımdan bıçaklayacakmış gibi bir korku içimi sardı ve tam bunun ne kadar saçma bir düşünce olduğunu düşünürken Chanyeol koca eliyle sırtıma bir tane geçirdi. Hislerimde yanılmamışım, adeta sırtıma bıçak darbesi yemiştim.

"Sehun, sana bir abi tavsiyesi verebilir miyim?" Benden sadece birkaç ay büyüktü fakat abi havalarına girmeyi çok severdi hayvan oğlu hayvan. Tanrım, iki saniyede ondan nefret eder olmuştum çünkü beni buna itmişti. Üstelik artık emindim, kesinlikle o da benden nefret ediyordu. Bu kaba davranışlarının başka açıklaması olamazdı. Beni öldürmeye çalışıyordu değil mi? Asıl amacı buydu, anlamıştım işte!

"Ver," dedim iç çekerek. Ne saçmalayacaktı gerçekten merak ediyordum.

Kollarımı göğsümde birleştirerek devam etmesini bekledim. Benden mesajı alınca o koca ağzını açtı, yırtmak istiyordum ağzını...

"Çok düşünme," diye başladı sanki dünyanın en önemli şeyini söylüyormuş gibi bir edayla. "Ne söylemek istiyorsan o an getireceği sonuçları düşünmeden hareket et. Çok düşünme, tamam mı? İçinden ne geliyorsa onu söylemelisin. Faydasını göreceksin, kardeşim. Bana sonra teşekkür edersin."

Nasihat veren dedeler gibi dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak başını ağır ağır salladı ve omzumu sıktı. Bunu yaparken sert olmadığı için müteşekkirdim! Karşılaştığımızdan beri canımı yakıp duruyordu hayvan herif. Bakın, Chanyeol'u seviyordum fakat şuan zaten kötü bir moddayken gelip modumu daha da çok bozması haliyle ona içimden nefret kusmama neden oluyordu.

"Sen nereye?" dedim yürümeye devam etmeden önce. "Kyungsoo'yu izlemeye."

Anladığımı belirtircesine başımı salladıktan sonra önüme döndüm ve bir daha ona bakmamak üzere müthiş bir hızla erkekler tuvaletine koştum. Gerçekten koştum. Kendimi içeri attığımda nefes nefese ve altıma kaçırmak üzereydim.

Zamanlamam harika diye düşünerek kendimi boş kabinlerden birine attım. Patlamak üzere olan idrar kesemi boşaltırken bulutlardaydım, şuan yaşadığım rahatlığı kağıda dökebilirdim hatta sesim güzel olsa şarkı diye seslendirirdim. O derece bir duygunun içindeydim, anlatılmaz yaşanırdı. Yüksek sesle ohladıktan hemen sonra yan kabinden bir sifon sesi duyuldu ve işte o an yalnız olmadığımı fark ettim. Çoktan az önce çıkardığım ses yüzünden tüm kan yanaklarıma hücum etmişti bile. Umarım yanlış anlaşılmazdım...

İşimi hallettiğime emin olduktan sonra ben de sifonu çektim, bu sırada biri musluğu açmıştı. Kahretsin, hâlâ çıkmamış mıydı? Ben bu utançla nasıl karşısına çıkacaktım çocuğun? Fakat çok geçti; sifonu çekmiş ve kapının kilidini açmıştım. Çocuk gibi saklanamazdım. Şimdi biraz cesur bir erkek olmalıydım.

Kabinden çıkana kadar her şey güzel ilerliyordu, ta ki aynanın yansımasından ellerini yıkayan bir Byun Baekhyun ile göz göze gelene kadar. İşte buna kocaman bir siktir çekilirdi.

Siktir, siktir, siktir.

Saatlerdir yüzünü görmek için delirdiğim adam tam karşımdaydı.

Onu görür görmez yerimde donakalmıştım ve ne yapacağımı, nasıl davranacağımı ya da ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyordum. Bir şey yapmalı veya söylemeli miydim ki? Onu bile bilmiyordum. Tek bildiğim Byun Baekhyun'un canlı kanlı, tüm ihtişamı ve gerçekliğiyle karşımda, ilk defa bu kadar yakın oluşuydu. Onu her zaman uzaktan gördüğüm--tamam, 'izlediğim' için aramızda böyle yaklaşık on adımlık bir mesafenin olması delirmek için mükemmel bir sebepti. Tanrım, onunla ilk defa bu kadar yakındık. Ve yakından bakılınca ne kadar da güzel görünüyordu öyle, bayılacaktım...

İlk gözlerini kaçıran Baekhyun oldu. Böylece bu hareketi beni de kendime getirmiş, transımdan alelacele çıkmama neden olmuştu. Az önce ona bir uzaylı gibi baktığım düşünülürse gözlerini kaçırması muhtemeldi, şaşırmamıştım buna. Acilen bir aptal gibi davranmayı kesmeliydim.

Kendime görünmez bir tokat atarak onun yanındaki musluğa doğru ilerledim. Şimdi fark ediyordum da, kapının biraz yanında bir sandalyenin üstünde nerede görsem tanıyacağım o gitar çantası vardı. Nasıl görememiştim? O başından beri buradaydı. Eğer o gitar çantasını fark etseydim onu gördüğümde bu kadar anormal davranmazdım... Kendimi fena rezil etmiştim. Aptalın önde gideniydim. Konu Baekhyun olunca en büyük aptal bendim.

Ben musluğu açıp elime biraz sabun sıkarken o musluğu kapamış ellerini peçeteyle kuruluyordu. Biraz daha kalamaz mıydı? Hah, bu ne kadar saçma bir istekti! Kalsa bile ne değişecekti? Ne yapacaktım, ne diyecektim? Hiçbir şey.

Tam o anda beynimde Chanyeol'un güya verdiği abi tavsiyesi yankılandı. Ne demişti o?

 _Çok düşünme,_  demişti.  _Ne söylemek istiyorsan o an getireceği sonuçları düşünmeden hareket et._

Gerçekten onu dinlemeli miydim?

Ve tanrım, Chanyeol biliyor muydu? Chanyeol Baekhyun'un burada olduğunu, benim ona karşı hislerimin olduğunu ya da her ne boksa işte, biliyor muydu? Ama nasıl bilebilirdi? Çaktırmadığıma çok emindim! Demek ki yanılıyormuşum. Saf Chanyeol bile anladıysa Kyungsoo... düşünmek bile istemiyordum.

Ben yine düşüncelere dalmış iken Baekhyun'un gitarına doğru hareketlendiğini gördüm ve saçma bir paniğe kapıldım. Ellerimi daha hızlı sabunlamaya başladığımda ne düşünüyordum bilmiyordum. Sadece... gitmesini istemiyordum. Küçücük bir cesarete ihtiyacım vardı, onunla konuşmak için. Konuşmayı istiyordum. İçimden ne geçiyorsa söylemeyi istiyordum fakat o kadar da değildi. Eğer içimden geçenleri söyleyecek olursam Baekhyun kaçar ve bir daha yüzüme bakmazdı. Onu korkutmak istemiyordum. Sadece biraz sohbet etmek istiyordum.

Beni bu kadar derinden etkileyen ilk kişiyle konuşmak istiyordum, çok muydu?

Çoktu.

Çünkü Baekhyun ben hiçbir şey diyemeden gitarını sırtına almış ve kapıya doğru ağır adımlarla ilerlemişti. Eli kapı kolunu kavrarken muslukla birlikte gözlerimi de kapadım. Gidişini görmek istemiyordum. Gittiğini izlemek ne kadar cesaretsiz olduğumu acımasızca yüzüme vuracaktı, biliyordum. Öylece gidişine şahit olamazdım.

Ama kapının açılan sesi hiç duyulmadı. Belki de Tanrı o an dualarımı duymuştu.

 _Çok değildi._ Beni bu kadar derinden etkileyen ilk kişiyle konuşmak istiyordum ve çok değildi. Tanrı dualarıma yanıt vermiş, o kapıyı Baekhyun'a açtırmamıştı.

Gözlerimi açar açmaz onu kapının kolunu zorlarken görmek gitmediğini kanıtlıyordu. Gidememişti. Şaka gibiydi fakat gidememişti çünkü kapı açılmıyordu.

Islak ellerimi kurulamak için hemen birkaç peçete havlu kaptım ve kuruduğuna emin olduktan sonra onları çöp kutusuna attım. Yüzümde saklamaya çalıştığım bir gülümsemeyle adımlarımı onun hâlâ büyük bir inatla kapıyı açmak için zorladığı bedeninin yanına yöneltirken bu hareketinin onu ne kadar sevimli gösterdiğini düşünüyordum. Acaba farkında mıydı? Yüzündeki ben çok ciddiyim ifadesine rağmen ne kadar sevimli olduğundan? Elimde olsa ona bunu ispatlardım fakat şartlar...

"Açamadın mı?" Boğazımı temizlemeden önce sesimi düz tutmaya çalışarak sordum. Ona yanlışlıkla çarptığımdan bu yana ona ilk defa bu kadar yakın oluşuyor ve onunla ilk defa konuşuyordum, pahabiçilemez bir histi. Tanrım, gerçekten yakındık. Hemen arkasındaydım, onun parfümünün kokusunu rahatça alabiliyor ve kalbinin hızlı atan sesini duyabiliyordum.

Kendi kalbiminde onunkisinden farkı olmadığını o an fark ettim. Acaba benim kalbim de bu kadar net duyuluyor muydu?

Baekhyun bir adım yana çekilerek başını hızlı hızlı iki yana salladı. Benimle göz teması kurmuyor sadece transa girmiş gibi durmadan başını sallıyordu. Yüzünün bin kilometre öteden bile fark edebilecek kadar kırmızı olduğunu ve titrediğini görünce ne kadar panik yaptığını fark ederek beni de büyük bir panik sardı. Gerçekten korkmuş görünüyordu. Ne için korktuğunu bilmiyordum ama o çok korkmuş görünüyordu...

"A-Açılmıyor," dedi yakınında olmasam duyamayacağım kadar kısık bir sesle. Ellerini nereye koyacağını bilemiyormuş gibi saçlarına götürerek dokunulası saçlarını karıştırdığında şuan ilgilenmem gereken şeyin o ve onun dokunmak için avuç içlerimin kaşındığı saçları olmadığını kendime hatırlattım. İlgilenmem gereken daha önemli bir şey vardı: Baekhyun'u büyük bir paniğe sokan açılmayan tuvalet kapısı gibi.

"Birde ben deneyeyim," diyerek onun benim için zorlamayı bıraktığı kapı koluna elimi uzattım. Kapı kolunu kavrarken istemsizce az önce buraya Baekhyun da dokundu diye düşünüyordum ve tanrım gerçekten bunları düşünmenin hiç sırası değildi. Utanmasam kapı kolunu okşayacaktım!

Tüm gücümle kapı kolunu aşağı indirdim ve... açılmadı.

Vay be, sahiden açılmıyordu. Yaşadığım paniği saklamaya çalışan bir yüzle Baekhyun'a döndüğümde onun şok içinde bana bakıyor olduğunu gördüm. Gözleri kocaman açılmış bana inanamıyormuş gibi bakarken ben durmuş ne kadar tatlı göründüğünü düşünüyordum, gerçekten iflah olmazdım. Ama o an benden başka bir şey düşünmemi beklemeyendi, benim bir suçum yoktu. Tüm suç onun sevimliliğindeydi. Hiçbir şey yapmadığı halde sevimli duran yüzünde. Yemin ederim tüm suç ondaydı. Beni kendine bağlaması da onun suçuydu. Yoksa benim bir sevgilim varken ne diye gidip bir başkasına tutulsaydım ki? Suçsuzdum.

"Açılmadı mı?" Masum bir ses tonuyla sorduğunda cevap vermek için ağzımı açtım fakat kelimeler bir türlü ağzımdan çıkmadı. Açılmadı diyemedim. Çok güzelsin de diyemedim. Hiçbir şey diyemeden öylece ağzım açık hava yutarak ona baktım. Bir kez daha ne kadar güzel olduğunu düşündüm.

Bu son dedim bakışlarımı kaçırırken ancak ona bir kere daha baktığımda bunun son olmayacağını biliyordum. Onun güzel olmadığını düşündüğüm bir saniye bile yoktu desem yalan söylemiş sayılmazdım çünkü doğruydu. Onun güzel olmadığını düşünmediğim bir saniyenin olmadığı ve onun güzel olduğu doğruydu. Gerçeklerdi, kabul ediyordum.

Cevap için kapıyı açmak adına bir kez daha zorladım fakat sonuç yine aynıydı: açılmıyordu. Ya kapının kolu bozulmuştu ya da biri bizi yanlışlıkla kilitlemişti.

"Sanırım bir eşşek şakasına kurban gittik," Zorlamanın bir manası yoktu, açılmayacaktı işte. Bu yüzden mükemmel kadere boyun eğerek kapıdan biraz uzaklaşıp sırtımı duvara dayadım. Baekhyun hâlâ bıraktığım gibi şok içinde bir bana birde zorlamaktan yamulmuş kapı koluna bakıyordu. Halinden memnun olan tek kişiydim sanırım çünkü bakışları hiç de bu durumdan memnunmuş gibi görünmüyordu. Hayal kırıklığıyla omuzlarımı düşürdüğümde Baekhyun da benim gibi pes ederek kapının yanından uzaklaşarak az önce gitarını koyduğu sandalyeye yavaşça çöktü.

Elleriyle yüzünü kapatıp birkaç derin nefes alırken kendine sakin olmasını mırıldandığını ve kalbinin yüksek sesini duyabiliyordum. Bu kadar çok mu korkuyordu? Amanın! Yoksa..?

"Korkuyor musun? Kalbin çok hızlı atıyor," Sanki cevabını bilmiyormuş gibi sordum.

Ellerini yüzünden çekerek bana birkaç saniye boş boş baktı. Tam cevap vermeyeceğini düşündüğüm sırada aniden ısırmaktan kızarttığı dudaklarını aralayıp konuştu. "Evet," dedi. "Korkuyorum. Korktuğum için kalbim böyle atıyor."

Umarım doğru değildir diye dileyerek hazır cevabımla onu şaşırttım. "Eğer sana zarar vereceğimi düşündüğün için korkuyorsan, korkma. Çünkü sana zarar vermeyeceğim."

Söylediğim şey üzerine gözlerini yeniden büyülttü ve biraz önce yaptığı gibi başını tekrar hızlı hızlı iki yana salladı. Bu hareketinin ne kadar sevimli olduğunu bir kez daha defalarca düşündüm.

"Hayır, hayır. O yüzden korkmuyorum! Ben... Sadece, şey, klostrofobim ve yetişmem gereken bir yarışma var. Bu yüzden panik oldum."

Konuştuğunda öne çıkan küçük pembe dudaklarını sıkıştırıp öpmek istiyordum... Artık kendime bu tarz şeyler düşünmeyi kesmem gerektiğini söylemekten vazgeçtim çünkü hiçbir işe yaramıyordu. Baekhyun'u gördükçe kendime yasakladığım her şey bir anda toz oluyordu ve ben onunla ilgili bu tarz şeyler düşünmekten kendimi alıkoyamıyordum. Sevimli olduğunu ölene kadar sayıklayabilirdim, ciddiyim, bunu yapardım.

Tek bildiğim şey onun ne kadar sevimli göründüğü olana kadar sayıklardım. Adımı, soyadımı, her şeyimi unutana kadar onun ne kadar sevimli olduğunu durmadan zikrederdim.

"O zaman biraz aklını dağıtmalıyız," diye öneride bulundum. Klostrofobinin nasıl hissettirdiğini bilemezdim ama tahmin edebiliyordum. Bunu düşünmemesi için aklını biraz dağıtmaya ihtiyacım vardı ve ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Nefes almadan sabaha kadar konuşabilirdim fakat karşımdaki Baekhyun ise ben de akan sular duruyordu.

Bazı insanlar çok konuşurdu, benim gibi.

Bazı insanlar çok konuşmazdı, onun gibi.

Baekhyun kafasını eğerek duyamayacağım kadar sessiz bir şeyler mırıldandığında, "Efendim? Duyamadım," diyerek onu daha iyi duymak adına duvar kenarında biraz ona yaklaştım. Yine de ona zarar vereceğimden korkmaması için aramızda belli bir mesafe bırakmayı unutmamıştım, benden rahatsız olması isteyeceğim son şeydi.

Yüzünü kaldırıp bana bakınca yanaklarının domates kırmızısından toz pembeye geçiş yaptığını gördüm ve bu beni gerçek anlamda sevindirdi çünkü şuan birkaç dakika öncesine nazaran daha sakin göründüğünü söyleyebilirdim. Bu iyiydi, vay canına, bu gerçekten iyiydi. Böyle küçük bir şeye sevindiğime inanamıyordum ama muhteşem bir şeydi.

"Sadece içerisinin ne kadar sıcak olduğunu söylüyordum. Keşke bir pencere olsaydı," Eliyle kendine yelpaze yaptığında alnında biriken boncuk boncuk terleri yeni fark ediyordum. Biraz daha dikkatli baktığımda boynunun terden parladığını fark edebildim, sahiden terlemişti. Merak ederek elimi alnıma götürdüğümde benim de ondan bir farkımın olmadığını anladım, ben de terliyordum ama sıcaklıktan mı yoksa onu gördüğümden mi karar veremiyordum.

"Haklısın," diye mırıldandım peçete almak için yanından uzaklaşırken. Elimde birkaç parça peçeteyle geri dönüp yarısını ona uzattığımda küçük bir teşekkürle elimdekileri aldı. Aynı anda peçeteleri alnımıza bastırınca ne kadar uyumluyuz diye aptal bir düşünce izinsizce zihnime giriş yaptı. Kendi düşüncelerinizi kontrol edememeniz ne kadar da kötüydü...

Bir süre ben ayakta, o sandalyede sessizce terlerimizi sildik. Ayakta durmaktan yorulunca zeminin pis olduğunu önemsemeyerek yere oturuverdim. Hemen beş adım ötemde Baekhyun sandalyesinde kendini peçetelerden yaptığı sahte yelpazeyle serinletiyordu. Bu kadar ciddi birinin gözümde çok çocuksu görünmesi ona karşı hislerim yüzünden miydi bilmiyordum ama Baekhyun benim gözümde gerçekten çok başkaydı. Yaptığı her şey gözüme çok şirin geliyordu, kafayı yemiştim.

Hem kendi kafamı hemde onun kafasını dağıtmak adına konuşmaya karar verdim.

"Ben Oh Sehun. Sanat Tasarım öğrencisi, 3. sınıf. Dans bölümündeyim."

Çok güzel dans ederim, sana da öğretebilirim.

"Byun Baekhyun. Konservatuar öğrencisi, 3. sınıf." diye karşılık verdi sessizce. Söylemesine gerek yoktu zaten biliyordum ama çaktırmayacaktım. Usulca başımı salladım ve sağ bacağını sol bacağının üstüne atmasını izledim. Buz mavisi dar bir kot pantolon giymişti, sanırım mavi en çok ona yakışıyordu.

Tam ağzımı açmış bir şey diyecekken bir anda bir alkış tufanı koridorda yankılandı ve ikimizinde kulaklarına doldu. Baekhyun hızla başını kaldırıp kilitli kapıya bakarken ne düşündüğünü tahmin etmek zordu çünkü onu tanımıyordum. Nelerden hoşlanır, nelerden hoşlanmaz veya nasıl biridir hiç bilmiyordum.

Onu tanımak istiyordum.

Kimsenin bilmediği yönlerini öğrenmek istiyordum.

Bir tek ben bileyim istiyordum.

"Anlaşılan yarışma başladı," dedim alkış seslerini ve insanların gürültüsünü kast ederek. "Şimdi sesimizi hiç duyamacaklar."

O an kapıyı açmaları için hiç yardım çağrısında bulunmadığımızı fark ettim. Kapıyı zorlamıştık, evet, ama hiç kurtarmaları için bağırmamıştık bile. Belki de bağırsak bile duymayacaklarını bildiğimdendi. Ya da... işimize gelmişti. Dürüst olmak gerekirse halimden memnundum, bu yüzden işime gelmişti.

Baekhyun yavaşça bakışlarını kapıdan çekti, şimdi tatlı bakan gözlerinin hedefi bendim. Adeta gözleri parıldayarak bana bakıyordu ve içimin erimemesi imkansızdı. Eriyordum, bitiyordum.

Baekhyun hiçbir şey söylemeden bana bakarken garipti. Bir şey söylese bu kadar garip hissetmezdim fakat tek kelime etmeden bakması beni garip bir duygu selinin içine bırakıvermişti. Güzeldi, bundan şikayetçi değildim. Ama garipti, aramızdaki çekim gözle görülür bir şekilde barizdi ve bu çok garipti.

"Yarışmaya katılamadığın için üzgünüm," İstemeye istemeye garip sessizliği bozdum yoksa böyle devam etseydi her an öpmem için beni bekleyen dudaklarına yapışabilirdim.

Usulca omzunu silkti. "Önemli değil, ben üzgün değilim."

"Gerçekten mi? Ama... Ama sen her zaman oraya çıkıp onun için şarkı söylerdin." Bunu derken her bir yana parçası saçılan kalbimi size nasıl anlatabilirdim?

Kağıt kesiği gibiydi. Beklemediğiniz bir anda, aniden, parmağınızı çizer ve saniyelik bir acıyı tüm vücudunuzda hissederdiniz. Sadece birkaç saniye sürerdi o acı fakat sizin canınızdan can giderdi ya hani. Küçücük bir kağıt kesiğiydi ama kanardı. Yara olurdu, yanlışıkla o eti gerdiğinizde sızlardı ve tekrar canınız yanardı. Öyle bir şeydi benim o an hissettiğim. Onun için demek ancak kendin için olmasını dilemek, işte böyle hissettiriyordu. Küçücük bir kağıt kesiği gibi görünebilirdi fakat çok acıtıyordu.

"Ama o hiçbir zaman dinlemedi." dedi Baekhyun buruk bir gülümsemeyle gözlerini benden ayırıp önündeki bir noktaya dikerken. "Ben her zaman oraya çıkıp onun için şarkı söyledim ama o hiçbir zaman dinlemedi, Sehun."

O an onun sesindeki burukluk göğsümü öyle amansız bir öfkeyle doldurmuştu ki adımı ilk kez söyleyişinin heyecanı ve mutluluğunu düşünememiştim bile.

"O dinlemediyse bile yüzlerce kişi dinledi. Birde bu yönünden bak. Ona hissettiremediğini başkaları hissetti. Başka kalplerin ritmi değişti, başkaları etkilendi. Belki o dinlemedi ama bir sürü kişi dinledi, Baekhyun."

Adını sesli dile getirmek dilimi damağımı kurutmuştu. Ya da sinirli olduğumdandı bilememiştim fakat her halükarda suya ihtiyacım vardı, belki bir çift dudağa.

Baekhyun şok olmuş bir biçimde bana yeniden döndüğünde ona hak verdim, ben de böyle gereksiz bir çıkış beklemiyordum fakat kıskanmıştım tamam mı? O şahısın dinlemediği gerçeği beni delirtmişti. Onun yerine geçmek için her şeyi yapardım ben ama o Baekhyun'u dinlemiyordu bile. Baekhyun gibi birini nasıl dinlemezdi? Nasıl ona aşık olamazdı? Nasıl onu göremezdi? Aklım almıyordu. Öfkeliydim. O aptalın yerine geçip gözlerini açmak istiyordum fakat daha onun kim olduğunu bile bilmiyordum!

"İsterse milyonlar dinlesin, Sehun, o dinlemedikçe ne önemi var?" Beni tabiri caizse göt gibi bırakan o soruyu sorarken sakin bir ruh haline bürünmüştü ve tanrım cidden göt gibi kalıvermiştim. Verecek bir cevabım yoktu çünkü lanet olsun ki sonuna kadar haklıydı. Sevdiği kişi dinlemedikçe ne önemi vardı? Sevdiği kişi hissetmedikçe tüm bunların ne anlamı vardı? Biz birer hiçtik, önemli olan  _o'ydu_  fakat  _onun_ bundan haberi yoktu...

Kağıt kesiği diye geçirdim içimden. Belki de bunu bıçak kesiği ile değiştirmeliydim. Hiçbir kağıt kesiği canımı bu denli acıtamazdı da.

"Haklısın," diye fısıldadım, fısıldamak istememiştim ama kendimde konuşacak gücü de sesi de bulamıyordum. Gerçekleri sesli dile getirmek düşünmekten daha acı veriyordu.

"Şarkıların güzel," diye itiraf ve iltifat ettim.

Onun için olsa bile güzeldi.

Baekhyun'un dudaklarında bu sefer gerçek bir gülümseme beliriverdiğinde içimden takla atıyordum çünkü bu onu gerçekten gülümserken gördüğüm ilk andı. Bakın, donuk suratlı dediğiniz adam nasıl da güzel gülüyordu öyle. Üstelik güldüren ise benden gelen küçük bir iltifattı.

Dudaklarımın genişlemesine engel olamayarak ben de onun gülümsemesine eşlik ettim. Mükemmel bir andı; gözlerimiz birbirine kenetliyken birbirimize gülümsemelerimizi bahşediyorduk. Keşke bu anın fotoğrafını çekebilseydim, böylece sonsuza kadar bakabilirdim.

"Teşekkür ederim," dedi çekingen bir ses tonuyla, yanakları daha bir pembeleşmişti şimdi. "Sahiden dinledin mi yoksa nezaketen olsun diye mi söylüyorsun?"

Gülümsememin bozulmasına izin vermeyip başımı hızla iki yana salladım. "Sahiden dinledim, yemin ederim. Ç-Çok güzel söylüyorsun. Sözleri de çok anlamlı. Yani... nasıl desem işte, hislerini karşı tarafa müthiş bir şekilde aktarabiliyorsun. Senden yayılan sevgiyi hepimiz hissedebiliyoruz, bilgin olsun."

Başka bir zaman olsa hayatta bunları söyleyemezdim. Ben bu kadar cesaretli değildim. Demek ki cesaretlenmem için onunla bir tuvalette kilitli kalmam gerekiyordu...

Baekhyun'un gözleri hafifçe büyüdü ve tanrım, yanakları ona iltifat ettiğim her yeni cümlede bir kat daha kızarırken o kadar öpülesi duruyordu ki... Yalan söylemiyorum, yanaklarının renginin bir domatesten farkı yoktu ya da çilek mi demeliydim? Belki de öpülesi yanaklarını çileğe benzetmek daha akıllıcaydı. Çilek benzetmesi yanaklarına daha çok yakışıyordu ve ben çileğe bayılırdım.

"Bunları senden duymak çok güzel, Sehun. Sevindim," Sesi sonlara doğru titrerken onun da aslında benden bir farkının olmadığını fark ettim. İkimizde utanıyorduk. Heyecandan kalbimizin ritmi değişmişti ki eğer ben onun kalbini duyabiliyorsum kesinlikle o da benim kalbimi duyabiliyordu. Anlamamasını umuyordum. Ona karşı hissettiklerimi anlamamasını istiyordum yoksa rezil olurdum.

Ve yüce Tanrım! Adım ağzına ne kadar da yakışıyordu... Ne kadar güzel telafuz ediyordu, nasıl tatlı bir tonda söylüyordu... Anlatamazdım şuan yaşadıklarımı, anlamak için yerime geçmeliydiniz. Adım o söyleyince daha bir anlamlı olmuştu sanki. Öyle bir duygunun içindeydim ki tek düşündüğüm adımı sonsuza dek, bir tek onun sesinden duymak idi. Bir tek adımı o bilsin istiyordum, sonsuza kadar bana o seslensin, bir başkası değil.

Böyle düşünmek normal miydi?

"Bana bir şarkı söyler misin?" dedim bir anda pat diye. Yemin ederim, bunu söylemeyi ben de beklemiyordum. Bir anda ağzımdan kaçıvermişti ve kendimi tutamamıştım. Mutluydum, Baekhyun yanımdaydı, mutluydum. Bir aydır sesini dinlemek için yanıp tutuşuyordum, daha fazla dayanamazdım. Madem bugün burada kilitli kaldığımızdan yarışmaya katılamayacaktı o zaman burada sesini dinlemeliydim. Dinlemeye hakkım vardı tamam mı? Ben onu seviyordum, mutluydum ve dinlemek istiyordum. Bencillikti belki fakat istiyordum.

"İstiyor musun?" Dudakları 'o' şeklini alırken öpmemek için zor tutuyordum kendimi, haberi yoktu. Kendimi dudaklarına saldırmamak için zapt ederek başımı salladım. "İstiyorum."

Tamam o zaman gibi bir şeyler mırıldandıktan sonra yanındaki duvara dayadığı gitar kutusunu eline aldı. Dikkatlice fermuarını açarken ben de onu aynı şekilde dikkatlice izliyordum. Her hareketini zihnime kazımak istercesine dikkatle izliyordum onu, yine farkında değildi. Baekhyun hiçbir şeyin farkında değildi ama sorun değildi.

Gitarını güzelce kucağına yerleştirdi, iki saniyeliğine başını kaldırıp bana baktıktan sonra yeniden dikkatini gitarına vermiş ve parmaklarını öylesine tellerde gezdirerek anlamsız sesler çıkarmıştı. Akorduyla oynarken ne çalacağını ve ne söyleyeceğini deli gibi merak ediyordum. Önceden söylediği bir şarkıyı mı yoksa kimsenin henüz duymadığı bir şarkıyı mı söyleyecekti?

Belki de o an içinden ne geçiyorsa onu söylerdi.

"Şarkı bittikten sonra yorum yapmayacağına söz ver," dedi içimi ısıtan bir sesle, bunu söylerken yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardı fakat dikkatle bakınca ciddiden daha çok tatlı göründüğünü fark edebilirdiniz. Ya da ben onu her şekilde tatlı bulduğumdandı, bilemiyordum. Baekhyun benim gözümde her zaman, her yerde, her halükarda tatlıydı.

Başlamadan önce onu onayladığıma dair kafamı salladım. Benden onayı aldıktan sonra parmakları 'ben bu işin ustasıyım ve ne çaldığımı adım kadar iyi biliyorum' dercesine gitarın tellerinde hareket etmeye başladı. Ah, işte başlıyordu...

Diliyle dudaklarını ıslatıp derin bir nefes almasının hemen ardından bakışları gitarından ayrılarak benim gözlerimle buluştu. Eğer gözlerimin içine bakarak şarkı söyleyecek olursa bu tuvaletten sağ çıkamazdım. Baekhyun benim ölümüm olacaktı.

_"Eski gitarımı elime alıyorum_

_Yapamadığım itirafımı ve inatla içime attığım hikayeyi_

_Şuan da bir şarkı yaparak söylemeye çalışıyorum_

_Sadece dinle senin için şarkı söyleyeceğim_

_Seni çok seviyorum ama garip gururum_

_Sana bu sözleri söylememe izin vermiyor_

_Bugün tüm cesaretimi toplayıp söyleyeceğim_

_Bu yüzden sakince dinle senin için söyleyeceğim_

_Ağlayışının, gülüşünün_

_Benim için ne ifade ettiğini_

_Söylemek istediğim sözleri, söyleme fırsatını kaçırdıklarımı_

_İtiraf edeceğim_

_Bu yüzden sadece dinle senin için söyleyeceğim_

_Sadece bir kerecik dinle ve gülümse"_

Baekhyun'un şarkıyı söylerken bir an olsun gözlerimden ayırmadığı gözleri dolu doluydu ve nakarata girdiğinde küçük bir yaş kendini daha fazla tutamayıp yanağına doğru süzülüvermişti. Yanağına süzülen yaşı izlerken gözlerimi zorlukla onun dolu kahvelerinden ayırmak zorunda kaldım, yemin ederim hayatımın en zorlu anlarından biriydi gözlerimi onun gözlerinden ayırmak. O bana öyle bakıyorken... çok zordu.

Gözyaşı yanaklarından çenesine ulaştı ve oradan da boynuna giderek kayboldu. Gözlerimi yeniden gözlerine çıkardığımda saniyeler önce bıraktığım gibi bana bakmaya devam ediyordu ve tanrım hâlâ gözleri dopdoluydu. İçimde bir şeylerin parçalandığını hissettim, tam sol tarafımda bir şeyler kopmuştu, göğüs kafesimi zorluyordu. Canım yanıyordu.

Tanrım, ben aşık olmuştum.

_"Sonsuza kadar benimle kal,_

_Ya da şimdilik benimle kalabilirsin_

_Bekliyorum, beni kollarının arasına al_

_Hiç bırakmayacakmış gibi sarılabilirsin_

_Şu an hissettiklerimi anlatacak kelime bulamıyorum_

_Tek bildiğim şey şu ki_

_Seni çok seviyorum."_

Seni çok seviyorum.

Gözlerimin içine bakarak bu basit ama anlamı çok büyük üç kelimeyi söylemesi mideme yumruk yemiş gibi hissettirdi. Gerçek olmasını dilerken buldum kendimi. Keşke gerçekten bunu beni kastederek söylemiş olsaydı diye düşündüm. Keşke o kişi ben olsaydım, ona hak ettiği sevgiyi verebilirdim böylelikle.

Şarkıyı bitirdiğinde gözleri hâlâ doluydu ama yeni bir gözyaşı daha akmamıştı yanaklarından, kendini tuttuğu belli oluyordu. Belki de bir yaşın gözlerinden kaçtığından haberi yoktu, söylemeyecektim. Baekhyun başkasının karşısında ağlayacak birine benzemiyordu, muhtemelen utanırdı. Bu yüzden gözünden firar eden o yaşı gizli tutacaktım, o üzülmesindi.

"Baekhyun..." Sesim yumuşaktı fakat sitem edercesine, ağlıyormuş gibi çıkmıştı. Sesimden acizlik, çaresizlik ve aşk akıyordu. Utanmasam oturur karşısında bir çocuk gibi ağlardım. Şarkı güzeldi, sesi güzeldi, gitarın sesi güzeldi, o güzeldi ve başka hiçbir şey güzel değildi. Ona ait her şey güzeldi.

Baekhyun gözlerini kaçırarak gitarını apar topar kutusuna koymaya çalıştı.

"Tek kelime etme," dedi en az benim ses tonum kadar aciz bir ses tonuyla. İkimizde darmadağın olmuştuk. İkimizide darmadağın eden şey aynıydı: aşk. Hisler, kalpler ve düşünceler. Bizi mahveden şey bunlardı işte. "Bundan kimseye bahsetme, tamam mı?"

Asla, asla bahsetmezdim. Bunu kendime saklayacaktım, kimseler bilmeyecekti.

"Tamam," diye onay verdim başımı sallayarak.

Gitarı yerleştikten sonra fermuarını çekti, hareketleri sanki bir yere yetişecekmiş gibi aceleciydi. Onu neyin bu kadar telaşlandırdığını bilmiyordum ama bu haliyle bile tatlı görünüyordu. Ah, başlamıştım yine... En iyisi başlamadan düşüncelerimi susturmaktı.

"Teşekkürler," dedim dikkatini tekrar bana vermesini sağlamak isteyerek, tam da istediğim gibi bakışları beni buldu. Kafası karışmış görünüyordu ve tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Anlamadım? Niye teşekkür ediyorsun?"

"Bana şarkı söylediğin için."

Kaşları yavaşça düzeldi, dediğimden utanmış olacak ki bakışlarını kaçırarak elini ensesine götürüp kaşıdı. "Ö-Önemli değil. Asıl ben teşekkür ederim, dinlediğin için."

Ona gülümsedim, aynı şekilde gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.

Belki o şahıs dinlemiyor olabilirdi ama ben dinlemiştim, yani benimle mutlu olmalıydı. O aptal Baekhyun'u hak etmiyordu, ben ediyordum!

Çok düşünme, Sehun, çok düşünme.

Ne söylemek istiyorsam sonuçlarını düşünmeden söylemeli miydim?

"Baekhyun," Ona yeniden adıyla seslendim, güzel bir histi. Umarım her zaman ona adıyla seslenirdim. Her zaman yanımda olurdu ama çok imkansızdı... "Sehun." Devam etmemi işaret ederek başını salladı.

Gülümsüyordu, karşımda adeta bir güneş vardı ve gülümseyince daha çok parlıyordu. Baekhyun güneşti, benim güneşim. Gülümsüyordu, ne söyleyeceğimden haberi olmadan.

"Sanırım senden hoşlanıyorum, çok fazla."

Ve... işte, güneş batmıştı, ışığı sönmüştü. Gülümsemesi kaybolmuştu, artık gülümsemiyordu. Dudakları düz bir çizgiyi andırıyordu şimdi ve benzetecek olsam bıçağa benzetirdim. Birazdan o bıçağı kalbimin en derin yerine batıracaktı, biliyordum. Çok yanlış yapmıştım. Fakat o an güzeldi, bir daha böyle bir an tekrarlanmayabilirdi ve bir kereliğine getireceği sonuçları düşünmeden hareket etmek istemiştim.

Baekhyun bugün daha kaç kez şok olacağını göstermek ister gibi sonuna kadar açtığı gözler ve şok ifadesiyle bana bakıyordu. Ben ise az önce ona itiraf yapan ben değilmiş gibi öylece bakıyor ve şaka gibi ama ondan bir tepki veya cevap beklemiyordum. Sadece söyleyip kurtulmak istemiştim. Yemin ederim, hiçbir şey söylemesine gerek yoktu. İsterse kabul ederdi, istemezse reddeder. Ondan hiçbir şey beklemiyordum. Beklenti içinde değildim. Sevildiğini bilmesini istiyordum, bu kadardı.

"Sen... ne?" Kaşlarını çatarak oturduğu sandalyeden hışımla ayağı fırladı. Ellerini saçlarına götürerek öfkeyle çekiştirdiğinde söylediğim şey için pişman olmak üzereydim fakat olmamalıydım. Hiçbir şey söylemeden ben de onu taklit ederek yerimden kalktım ve tam karşısında dikildim. Biliyorum, ölüme susamıştım. Biri öğle yemeğinde yemeğime cesaret hapı falan mı koymuştu? Etkisini şimdi göstermeye başlamıştı maalesef.

"Sen ne dediğinin farkında mısın, Sehun?"

Omuz silktim. "Gayet farkındayım. Senden hoşlanıyorum. Hatta hayır, ben seni seviyorum."

Nasıl da utanmaz ve cesurdum, vay be...

Ağzı hafifçe aralandığında eğer öpersem çok ileri gitmiş olur muydum diye soruyordum kendime ve cevap çok gecikmemişti: bu kez kesinlikle ölürdüm. Şimdiye kadar öldürmediğine şükretmeliydim, onu öptüğüm zaman ne yapardı düşünemiyordum.

Bir anda Baekhyun beni omuzlarımdan ittirdi ve bunu beklemediğimden afallayarak birkaç adım geri tökezledim. Şimdi ben de onun gibi şaşkındım; ağzım yarı açık, gözlerim büyümüştü ve ona inanamayarak bakıyordum ama kızamıyordum...

"Aptal!" diye bağırdı ellerini omuzlarıma bastırıp beni bir kez daha iterken, yine sesimi çıkarmadım çünkü bana her şeyi yapmakta haklıydı. "Sen kocaman bir aptalsın, Oh Sehun! Hangi cüretle karşıma geçip beni sevdiğini söylersin? Sırf bir şarkımı dinlediğin ve bundan etkilendiğin için benden hoşlanıyor musun yani? Bu mudur? Bu hissin adını hoşlanmak veya sevmek koyuyorsun ve beni sevdiğini sanıyorsun ama çok yanılıyorsun, Sehun. Bu hoşlantı veya sevgi değil. Bu sadece etkilenmek! Sen beni değil, şarkılarımı seviyorsun. Tanrım! Nasıl bunu söyleyebilirsin hâlâ aklım almıyor!"

Tüm gücüyle beni son bir defa iteklediğinde sırtım duvarla buluştu fakat bu canım acımamıştı. Canımı acıtan Baekhyun'un söyledikleriydi, canımı acıtan dakikalardır tuttuğu gözyaşlarını bunları söylerken akıtmasıydı. Neden bu kadar çok öfkelenmişti anlayamıyordum ama bunu sormayacaktım elbette. Şuan çok sinirliydi, ona dokunursam beni gözünü kırpmadan öldürecek gibi görünüyordu.

"Özür dilerim," dedim ama bu onu daha çok sinirlendirmiş gibi saçlarını çekiştirdi ve gözyaşları daha hızlı akmaya başladı yanaklarından.

"Birde utanmadan özür diliyorsun öyle mi? Biraz önce benden hoşlandığını itiraf ediyorsun, hemen sonra bunun için özür diliyorsun. En azından lafının arkasında durabilirdin! Daha az canımı yakardı..."

"Baek-" Ona yaklaşmak gibi bir cesurca harekete kalkıştığımda elini aramıza uzatarak beni durdurdu. "Yaklaşma, sakın."

Gözleri kızarmıştı ve iki dakikada nasıl bu hale geldiğimizi hâlâ anlamaya çalışıyordum, bunun şokundaydım. Birkaç dakika önce birlikte gülümsüyorduk, diğer dakika Baekhyun karşımda hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyordu. Batırmıştım. Her şeyin içine etmiştim, her zaman yaptığım gibi.

"Sevmek bu değil, Sehun." dedi hıçkırıklarının arasında. "Senin yaptığın etkilenmek. Tanrım, hoşlanmak olsa bile adını dahi bilmediğin birinden nasıl hoşlanabilirsin ki? Beni tanımıyorsun, Sehun. Benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun ve bu hoşlanmak mı oluyor? Senin diğerlerinden farklı olduğunu sanmıştım. Yemin ederim, senin böyle yapacağını hiç düşünmemiştim ben. Ama sen de diğerleri gibi şarkılarım yüzümden etkilenip karşıma geçtin ve benden hoşlandığını söyledin ya, hâlâ inanamıyorum. Mutluydum, sen bu aptal itirafı yapana kadar dünyanın en mutlu insanıydım. Her gece hayalini kurduğum cümleleri bu şekilde duymak istemezdim, Sehun. Beni kırdın."

Beni kafası karışmış bir şekilde bırakarak sırtını döndü ve kaldığı yerden hıçkırmaya devam etti. Öyle yüksek sesli ağlıyordu ki kafamı klozete sokup kendimi boğmak istiyordum onu böyle ağlattığım için.

"B-Ben anlamıyorum... Sevdiğin kişi-" Bir anda önüne dönerek sözümü kesti. "Sensin, Sehun! Uğruna şarkılar yazdığım kişi de aşık olduğum kişi de sensin. O kadar körsün ki hiçbir zaman göremedin etrafında deli divane olduğumu. O gün beni dinleyene kadar farkına varmadın bile varlığımı. O gün beni dinlemedin dahi. Oraya çıkıp haftalardır üzerinde çalıştığım şarkıyı söylemek yerine seni gördüğüm an saniyede uydurduğum sözleri söylerken sen beni dinlemedin bile, Sehun. Ne değişti? Çok mu etkilendin sesimden? Bu mu fark ettirdi varlığımı? Oysa ben kendin farkına var isterdim ve emin ol bunun için sonsuza kadar beklerdim."

Rüya görüyordum, değil mi?

Byun Baekhyun'un uğruna şarkılar yazdığı sevdiği ben olamazdım. Şakaydı, biliyordum. Neredeydi kameralar? Bu hiç komik değildi, bir an önce ortaya çıkmalıydılar çünkü ağlaya ağlaya el sallayacaktım.

"Bu... Bu gerçek olamaz." dedim güçsüz çıkan sesimi umursamadan. Dışarıdan nasıl görünüyordum bilmiyordum ama şimdi sahiden darmadağınık görünüyor olmalıydım. Darmadağınık ve aciz. Emindim ki böyle görünüyordum. Her bir yanımdan acizlik akıyordu. Ben batırmıştım.

"Üzgünüm ama gerçek, Sehun. Senin hislerinden daha gerçek."

Göğüs kafesimi parçalayan o keskin cümle dudaklarından döküldüğü an dudaklarını bir bıçağa benzettiğim için kendimi tebrik ettim. Doğru bir benzetmeydi, o bıçak kalbime öyle bir saplanmıştı ki kimse onu oradan çıkaramazdı. Baekhyun'un dudakları bir bıçak gibiydi, kalbimin en derin yerindeki bir bıçak.

"Neden kalbim bu kadar hızlı atıyordu sanıyordun, korktuğum için mi? Korkmuyordum, Sehun. Seninle olduğum, benimle konuştuğun içindi. Yardım için bağırıp çağırmadım bile, neden yapmadım? Seninle vakit geçirmek istedim. Telefonla birilerini arayabilirdim ama onu da yapmadım çünkü biraz olsun seninle baş başa kalalım istedim. Çok mu şey istedim? Bunların hepsini seni sevdiğim için yaptım. Hâlâ inanmıyor musun?"

Yanlış anlıyordu...

"İnanıyorum, Baekhyun, inanıyorum. Sadece... bu çok... gerçek dışı geliyor. Yani... Neden ben? Beni tanıyor musun ki?"

Hahladı.

"Tanrım, elbette seni tanıyorum Sehun! Şarkılarımı dinlediğine emin misin sen? Seni tanımadığımı düşünüyorsan tekrar dinle! Her satırda sen gizlisin çünkü. Her satırda senden bir parça var... Aptal!"

Hıncını alamamış olacak ki birkaç dakika öncesinde oturduğu sandalyeye bir tekme geçirdi ve onu devirdi. Birkaç kere daha yere düşen sandalyeyi tekmeledikten sonra nefes nefese bir şekilde telefonunu çıkardı. Olayın şokundan hâlâ çıkamadığımdan ne sesimi çıkarabiliyor ne de bir şey yapabiliyordum. Sırtım duvara yaslı kocaman açtığım gözlerimle olan biteni izliyordum yalnızca.

Baekhyun telefonu kulağına götürüp bana tekrar sırtını döndüğünde ağlamak istedim. Şuan gerçekten ağlayasım vardı, hiç bu denli ağlamak isteyip de ağlayamadığımı hatırlamıyordum. Gözyaşlarım bir türlü ulaşmıyordu gözlerime ve ben ağlayamadığım için deliriyordum... Her şeye ağlayasım vardı.

Kendime, kendi aptallığıma, kör oluşuma, Baekhyun'u üzüşüme, Baekhyun'u ağlatışıma, Baekhyun'u şarkı yazdıracak kadar kendime aşık ettirişime, kaç kez farkında olmadan kalbini kırışıma ve en çok onun kendisine ağlayasım vardı ama gözyaşlarım bana küsmüş gibi ortalıklarda görünmüyordu.

"Chanyeol! Hemen buraya gelip yaptığın boku düzeltiyorsun! Hiç bilmemezlikten gelme, sen ne bok yaptığını iyi biliyorsun! Gel ve kapıyı aç." diye bağırdı telefona doğru Baekhyun. Söyledikleri bitince karşı tarafı beklemeden telefonu suratına kapamıştı. Telefonu cebine geri koyup gitarına doğru ilerlediğinde bir şeyler yapmam gerektiğini kendime hatırlattım. Gidecekti, gitmesine izin veremezdim.

"Baekhyun, lütfen beni bir dinle." Ona doğru bir adım attım. Yanına gitmek istiyordum ama gitmemem gerektiğini de biliyordum.

Gitar çantası sırtındaki yerini aldığında yüzünü bana çevirdi ve olamaz, işte o herkese gösterdiği donuk ifade yüzüne geri dönmüştü. Bana bir hiçmişim gibi bakıyordu. Biri hemen şimdi beni öldürmeliydi çünkü bu bakışa dayanamazdım. Hayır, lütfen, yalvarırım bana öyle bakmasın.

"Sen beni hiç dinlemedin, Sehun. Şimdi de ben seni dinlemeyeceğim, anla nasıl hissettiğimi."

Bana son bir kez baktıktan sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yanımdan geçerek kapıya doğru yürüdü. Kapının dışından birisinin kapının kilidiyle uğraştığını duydum. Hayır, gidiyordu. Baekhyun birazdan gidecekti.

Kalması için bir şeyler söylemek adına ağzımı açtığımda sanki benim konuşmamı bekliyormuş gibi başlayamadığım sözümü kesti ve kendisi konuştu.

"Beni gerçekten sevdiğine emin olduğunda karşıma çık, Sehun. Sevmenin ne demek olduğunu anladığında, sırf şarkılarım yüzünden benden etkilenmediğinde ve bir sevgilin olmadığında gel. Ama sakın bu şekilde karşıma çıkma çünkü sana asla inanmam. Seni seviyorum, Sehun. Beni buna pişman ettirme."

Ardından kapı açıldı, bana dönüp bakmadı bile, başka hiçbir şey demeden öylece gitti. İlk defa birisinin gidişini izlemek bu kadar koydu. İlk defa birisi gitti diye oturup saatlerce arkasından ağladım.

Chanyeol beni çöktüğüm yerden zorla kaldırıp evime götürene kadar tek kelime etmeden sessizce ağladım. Evime girdiğimizde ağlamam kesilmişti fakat bu kez başka biri ağlamaya başlamıştı, ağlayan Chanyeol'dan başkası değildi.

"Hayatımda ilk defa birine açıkça hislerimi söyledim ve reddedildim," demişti hıçkırıklarının arasından zar zor. Omuzlarıma sümüklerini akıtırken ona kızamıyordum çünkü birkaç saat önce aynısını ben de ona yapmıştım.

"Ben de," diye cevap vermiştim tekrar ağlamaya başlamadan önce.

Ve o akşam iki aptal bir çocuk gibi uyuyakalana kadar ağlamıştı.


	2. şimdi seni daha iyi seviyorum

"İçine sıçtığımız şeylere," diye kadehini kaldırdı Chanyeol. Dediği şeye buruk bir gülümseme bahşederek içki bardağımı onun bardağıyla tokuşturdum. "İçine sıçtığımız şeylere." diye tekrar ettim onu. Bu kadeh içine sıçtığımız şeylereydi. İçine  _fena_ sıçtığımız şeylere... Nasıl düzelteceğimizi bilemediğimiz, batırdığımız şeylere.

Chanyeol bilmem kaçıncı bardağını gözleri yarı kapalı kafaya dikip bardağını saniyeler içerisinde fondiplediğinde çakırkeyif bir şekilde onu izliyordum. Vay be, nasıl da bitirmişti hemencecik. Bu kadar mı acı çekiyordu? Ne kadar bardak içerse içsin unutamayacak kadar mı acı çekiyordu? Acısı hâlâ geçmiyor muydu?

Hah, ona sormama gerek yoktu çünkü cevabı zaten biliyordum, kendi hislerim cevaptı. İşte  _o_   _kadar_ acı çekiyorduk. Ne kadar bardak içersek içelim unutamıyorduk, unutamamak canımızı acıtıyordu. Acı geçmiyordu, ne kadar çok içelim acı hâlâ tam kalbimizin üzerindeydi.

Ona ne olmuştu bilmiyordum, o da bana ne olmuştu bilmiyordu, belki de biliyordu. İkimiz de sormamıştık. Ben kalkıp dolapta ne kadar içki şişesi varsa önümüze dizmiştim ve sessizce anlaşarak tuzlu gözyaşlarımız arasında içmeye başlamıştık fakat hiçbir şey değişmiyordu.

"Ben," diye başladı Chanyeol ağzını yaya yaya. Şişeyi eline alarak bardağına yeni bir içki doldurduğunda yarısını yere döktüğünün farkında değildi, gözünün önünü göremiyordu ki. "Ben çok sevdim, hayır ya, hâlâ çok seviyorum. Ama kırıldım be Sehun. Sevgime karşılık vermeyeceğini biliyordum fakat bunu yüzüme vurunca çok kırıldım be."

"Aynen," diye katıldım, konuştuğundan beri söylediğim tek şey buydu çünkü lanet olsun ki her söylediğine katılıyordum, aynılarını yaşıyordum ben de.

"Sana ne oldu?" Daha yeni aklına gelmiş gibi bir anda bana dönerek sorduğunda omuz silktim. "Sana ne olduysa aynısı oldu."

"Salak, senin sevgilin var."

Hadi canım, bilmiyordum...

"Ama burası," diyerek parmağımı göğsümün sol tarafına bastırarak kalbimin olduğu yeri gösterdim. "...artık ona ait değil, başkasının oldu. Bir gün gözlerimi bir açtım ona aşık olmuşum... Ama bana inanmıyor, Chanyeol. Ne yapacağım?"

Bana  _sen aptalsın_  der gibi kınar bakışlarla bakınca onu biraz uzağıma ittirdim. "Öyle bakma da abi tavsiyesi ver."

Aydınlanarak "Haa doğru," deyip başını sallamaya başladığında gözlerimi devirdim. Ne anlamıştı merak ediyordum. Bu kafayla adını bile hatırlayamazdı ki o aptal.

"Yani diyorsun ki konu Baekhyun."

E yuh! Nasıl bilebilirdi?

"Sen nasıl-" diye soracakken işaret parmağını kendi dudağına bastırarak sözümü kesti. "Şşş, abin her şeyi biliyor."

İyice kendini abi moduna sokmuştu pezevenk.

"Hah, sanki ben de her şeyi bilmiyorum." dedim bir homurtu çıkarıp. "Bilmiyorsun," dedi omuzları sarsıla sarsıla dediğim sanki çok komikmiş gibi gülerek.

Doğruydu, hiçbir şey bildiğim yoktu sadece altta kalmamak için söylemiştim bunu.

"Bak, kardeşim," Chanyeol aramızdaki mesafeyi kapatarak kollarını omzuma atıp kafamı zorla köprücük kemiklerinin üzerine yerleştirdiğinde sesimi çıkaramadım. Leş gibi alkol kokuyordu... "Sen bilmezsin ama seninle tanıştığım gün aslında Baekhyun'un sana aşık olduğu gün. Hatırlıyor musun? Sana saçma salak bir espri yapmıştım ve sen de sanki dünyanın en komik şeyiymiş gibi kahkaha atmıştın. Heh, işte o sırada Baekhyun yanımıza geliyormuş ve seni gülerken görmüş Sehun'cuğum. Sonra ne mi olmuş? İlk görüşte aşk zırvalığı. Belki o gün yanımdan biraz geç ayrılsaydın onunla tanışırdın ama ne yazık ki o yanımıza varamadan gittin be Sehun."

"Sonraki günler Baekhyun ile aramız hiçbir zaman eskisi gibi aşkımlı maşkımlı olmadı. O sen de takılı kaldı, ben de şey, bir başkasında işte. Şaka gibi ama ben de onun sayesinde  _o başkasıyla_ tanıştım, inanabiliyor musun? Kaderlerimiz aynı... Birkaç haftanın sonunda ilişkimiz sevgililerden daha çok yakın arkadaşların arasındaki ilişkiye döndü. Bana sürekli seni soruyor, seni tanımaya çalışıyordu. Ben de ona  _onu_ soruyor, birazcık da senin ağzından bilgi çalıyordum. Öyle böyle derken ilişkimiz iyice saçma sapan bir hal aldı ve ayrılmaya karar verdik. Hâlâ yakın arkadaşlarız, seni sormaktan hiç vazgeçmiyor. Aranızı yapmak istediğimde izin vermedi biliyor muydun? Senin ona kimsenin yardımı olmadan aşık olmanı istedi ama sen gittin ne yaptın pis köylü? Gittin benim-- benim biricik arkadaşım Kyungsoo ile çıktın eşek herif! Ne istedin Baekhyun'dan?! Ne diye Kyungsoo'nun kalbini çaldın?!"

Bir anda bana vurmaya başlayınca kolları arasından kaçmaya çalıştım ve neyse ki deli gibi sarhoş olduğundan kaçmak kolay oldu. Havaya görünmez yumruklar atarken bir çocuktan farksız görünüyordu.

"Kendine gel!" Sesimi yükseltmemle havaya yumruk atmayı kesmiş ve kollarını tekrar iki yana açtı. "Gel buraya küçük hergele, daha bitmedi."

Korka korka kolları arasındaki eski pozisyonumu aldım. Yeni bir yumruk gelmemesi için kendimi sağlama almak adına bileklerinden yakalayıp onu hapsettim.

"Neyse işte, sen Kyungsoo'yu çaldın, Baekhyun çok üzüldü. Aklıma geldikçe çıldırıyorum ama alıştım, Sehun. Senin bir suçun yok. Sana kızmaya kıyamıyorum ki, sen benim küçük kardeşimsin." Çenesini alnıma sürterek saçlarımı okşadığında bunu hak edecek ne yaptığımı düşünüyordum. Üstelik ben küçük değildim, hiç ama hiç küçük değildim fakat Chanyeol'a gelmişlerdi. Demek ki Park Sarhoş Chanyeol böyle sevgi dolu oluyordu... Ve dengesiz!

"Geçen ay Baekhyun'u izlemeye gitmişsin, o anlattı. Sen öyle bir aptallık yaptın ki Sehun, çocuk orada senin için şarkı söylerken gittin gözlerinin önünde Kyungsoo'ya sarıldın. Ne kadar ağladı haberin var mı? Yok tabii, benim var ama, çünkü dizlerimde ağladı gerizekalı! Neyse, kızmıyorum sana, sonuçta bilmiyordun hiçbir şey. Bu arada sizi tuvalete kilitleyen bendim. Baktım sen son bir aydır Baekhyun'la kafayı bozmuşsun fırsat budur sizi kilitleyeyim de cici cici konuşursunuz diye düşündüm fakat anlaşılan yanılmışım. Orada neler oldu? Baekhyun'u daha önce hiç bu kadar üzgün görmemiştim. Ne dedin ona?"

Sertçe yutkundum ve yutkunur yutkunmaz hazırda bekleyen yaşlar gözlerimden şakır şakır akmaya başladı, tutamadım.

"Ben gerçekten çok aptalım, değil mi? Onu hiç fark edemedim, kaç kez bilmeden canını yaktım. Ben çok büyük bir aptallık yaptım, Chanyeol. Durduk yerde ona 'senden hoşlanıyorum' dedim, bu da yetmezmiş gibi 'hayır seni seviyorum' deyiverdim. Çok sinirlendi, anlattı her şeyi. Öyle şeyler söyledi ki affedersin ama bir yerime kızgın demir girse bu kadar acıtmazdı! Dedi ki; beni gerçekten sevdiğine emin olduğunda karşıma çık. Değil karşına çıkmak, ona bakmaya yüzüm yok."

Kafama bir tane şaplak yediğimde hiç şaşırmadım, doğrusu bunu bekliyordum da. Hak etmiştim bu şaplağı.

"Öylesin, dostum, gerçekten çok aptalsın. Cidden bunları dedin mi? Yürek mi yedin oğlum?"

Büyük bir iç çektim. "Yedim biraz."

"Bir ay, Sehun. Sen sadece bir ayda ona hislerini itiraf ettin fakat o iki yıldır sana söylemek için doğru zamanı bekliyor. Onun için 'seni seviyorum' demek öyle kolay bir şey değil, Sehun. Bana hiç söylemedi mesela, çünkü sevmiyordu. Ama seni seviyor... hemde karşılık beklemeksizin seviyor. Sen ise gittin mal gibi 'seni seviyorum' dedin öyle mi? Kim bilir nasıl hissetmiştir... En sevdiği rengi bile bilmiyorsundur, doğru muyum?"

Sesimi çıkarmadım çünkü doğruydu. Ona dair hiçbir şey bilmiyordum.

"En sevdiği rengi veya onunla ilgili diğer şeyleri sana asla söylemeyeceğim, Sehun. Eğer onu sevdiğini düşünüyor, onu gerçekten sevmek ve aşkını kanıtlamak istiyorsan bunu kendin bulacaksın. Ama yok ben sevmeyi bilmem-" Hızla başımı yattığım yerden kaldırıp iki yana sallamaya başladım. "Hayır, hayır! Onu seviyorum, yani onun beni sevdiği kadar sevemiyorum belki ama seviyorum işte. Ve bunu ona kanıtlayacağım. Evet, bunu yapacağım. Görecek, onu sevdiğimi görecek."

"O zaman önce kalbini fazla kırmadan Kyungsoo ile ayrılmakla başlayabilirsin diyeceğim de o çok kırılır şimdi, dayanamam..."

Chanyeol biraz önce benim yaptığım gibi derince bir iç çektiğinde ben de ofladım. Şimdi anlıyordum her şeyi... "Sahiden aptalım. İki yıldır Kyungsoo'yu sevdiğini fark edemeyecek kadar aptalım."

Nasıl bu kadar kör ve aptal olabildiğime inanamıyordum. Her şey apaçık gözümün önündeydi ama ben onları göremiyordum. Baekhyun her gün beni izliyordu, onu izlemeye başlayan kadar bunu fark edememiştim. Chanyeol Kyungsoo'ya aşıktı, bunu anlayamayacak kadar aptaldım. Tanrım, ben çok aptaldım. Neden bu kadar aptaldım?

"Sonunda," diye mırıldandı gözlerini devirerek. "Sonunda anladın, teşekkür ederim."

"Burası seni dövdüğüm kısım olmalıydı." dedim beni kolları arasına çekmeye çalıştığında onu ikiletmeyerek yerimi aldığım sırada. "Aynen," dedi kıkırdayarak. "Aynı şekilde benim de seni dövdüğüm kısım olmalıydı çünkü sevdiğimin kalbini kıracaksın."

"Kalbini kırmadan ayrılmanın bir yolunu bulmalıyım."

Chanyeol yeni bir iç çekince az kalsın beni de içine çekecek diye tırstım. Resmen dünyayı çekmişti içine, bayağı dertliydi.

"Bugün senin gibi yürek yiyip karşısına çıktım, dedim ki  _seni seviyorum Kyungsoo_ ,  _aşkımdan ölüyorum lütfen gör beni artık_ , ve o ne yaptı biliyor musun? Bana tokat attı! Eli de çok sertmiş yahu, canım çok acıdı. Biraz sövdükten sonra koşa koşa gitti, ardından da işte Baekhyun aradı geldim. Bugün de kalbimiz kırıldı, Sehun. Bugün de bir aşk başlayamadan bitti."

Hani bir deyim vardır ya. Ağlanacak hale gülmek diye, hah, işte şuan yaptığım tam olarak oydu. Chanyeol cümlesini bitirir bitirmez boğazımdan istemim dışında bir kahkaha yükselmişti ve sonrasında ardı kesilmeyen kahkahalar atmaya başlamıştım. Chanyeol bir süre anlamsız bakışlar atarak beni izlemiş fakat ardından o da bana katılarak ağlanacak halimize kahkahalar atmaya başlamıştık.

"Burası gerçekten birbirimizi dövdüğümüz kısım olmalıydı, Chan," dedim kahkahalarımın arasından, gülmekten gözlerim yaşlanmıştı ya da bilemiyorum duygu yüklenmesinden de olabilirdi çünkü hâlâ biraz üzgündüm, birazdan fazla üzgün.

"O zaman birbirimizi dövelim!"

Bunun üzerine yumruklarımız havada uçuşmaya başlamıştı. İlk başta o benim üzerime çıkmış gerçek yumruklarını yüzüme yüzüme savurmuş canımı biraz yakmıştı, ardından ben üzerine çıktım ve bana yaptıklarını taklit ettim. Sahiden birbirimizi dövüyorduk. Ona fazla sert olmayacak yumruklar atıyordum ama moraracağından çok emindim, tıpkı benim yüzümün de olacağı gibi. Bir süre yerde amaçsızca boğuştuk. O benim dudağımı patlattı, ben onun kaşını. Telefonumdan yükselen mesaj sesi ve Chanyeol'un akan burnu bizi durdurmasaydı daha ne kadar dövüşürdük bilemiyordum.

"Bekle, geliyorum," diyerek masanın üzerine bıraktığım telefonuma uzandım. Yüzüme yediğim yumruklar beni biraz olsun kendime getirdiğinden mantıklı düşünebiliyor ve ekranı net görebiliyordum. Mesaj Kyungsoo'dan idi.

"Mesaj benim sevgilim, seninse sevdiğinden." derken salak salak gülüyor telefonumun kilidini açmaya çalışıyordum. Tamam, belki hâlâ biraz sarhoştum çünkü telefonumu anca üçüncü denemede açabilmiştim. "Ona sevgilim deme seni köylü!"

Onun küfürlerine aldırış etmeden mesajı yüksek sesle okumaya başladım. "Diyor ki; Bunu yüz yüze yapamazdım, Sehun. Çok üzgünüm ama senden ayrılıyorum. Vay canına, ne? Benden ayrılıyor mu? Duydun mu Chanyeol? Kyungsoo benden ayrıldı!"

Yarı şaşkınlık yarı sevinçle telefonu Chanyeol'a uzattım ve bunu bekliyormuş gibi hızla telefonu elimden kapıp mesaja uzunca bir süre baktı. Devamında yazılanları okumamıştım bile çünkü gerek duymuyordum. Ben ondan kalbini kırmadan nasıl ayrılacağımı düşünürken o tek bir mesajla bitirmişti, vay canına, şaşkındım. Çoğu insan ayrıldığı zaman üzülürdü fakat ben tam aksine sevinçten havalara uçuyordum. Kendi kendime taklalar atmaya başladığımda saniyeler sonra ne yaptığım idrak eden Chanyeol da bana katılmış, birlikte birkaç anlamsız hareketler yapmıştık.

"Aslında," dedim kesik nefeslerimin arasından. "...böyle bir ayrılığı hak etmedim. Gidip bana geri dönmesi için yalva-Ah!" Çeneme yediğim yumrukla lafım yarıda kesilmiş ve dilimi ısırmak zorunda kalmıştım. Böyle bir yumruğu beklemediğimden afallamıştım da. Anlaşılan Chanyeol konu Kyungsoo olduğunda sarhoş olması fark etmeksizin ciddi olabiliyordu. Acaba ben de Baekhyun için öyle olabiliyor muydum? Chanyeol onun hakkında beni sinir edecek tarzda bir şeyler deseydi ne yapardım diye düşünmeye başladım ve aman tanrım Baekhyun'um ile ilgili böyle şeyler söyleyecek olsaydı onun dilini keseceğimin sonucuna ulaşmıştım. Onu öldürürdüm, Baekhyun'um hakkında kimse söz hakkı sahibi değildi. Bir tek ben onunla ilgili düşünebilir, konuşabilirdim.

Fazla mı kıskançtım? Fazla mı haddimi aşmıştım?

Kesinlikli evetti.

"Kyungsoo seni istemiyor, köylü. Rahat bırak da artık mutlu mesut yaşayalım."

Çeneme yediğim sağlam yumruk yüzünden konuşamıyordum ve hâlâ olayın şokunda olduğumdan tepki de veremiyordum. Sadece başımı sallamakla yetindim, onların arasına girmeyi düşünmüyordum zaten, yalnızca biraz kızdırmak istemiştim! Bir daha şaka falan yapmayacaktım. Acısı fena çıkıyordu yahu.

"Yarın tekrar onunla konuşacağım," dedi Chanyeol kısa süreli bir sessizliğin ardından. "Belki onun da gönlü bendedir ve sonunda mutlu mesut aramızda bir köylü olmadan yaşayacağızdır."

"Ben köylü değilim," diyebildim çenemin ağrısından zar zor konuşabiliyordum. Pislik adam!

"Sen sus köylü!"

Sabaha karşı uyuyakalana kadar Chanyeol bana köylü demeye devam etmiş, Kyungsoo'yu ne kadar sevdiğinden bahsetmiş, benim çok aptaldığımı sayıklamış ve bana köylü demekten asla vazgeçmemişti. Yine kadehlerimiz kalkmıştı fakat bu sefer Chanyeol'un mutluluğu şerefineydi. Kyungsoo ile ayrılışımızı kutlamıştık ama ben daha çok mutlu olmayı dilerdim, eğer Baekhyun ile bir şansım olsaydı.

Vardı tabii, tek bir şansım vardı. Ama ben o şansı nasıl kullanacağımı bilmiyordum ve bu yolda bana yardım edecek kimse yoktu.

*

Baekhyun öyle kırılmış--Hayır, hayır. Baekhyun'u öyle  _kırmıştım_ ki okulda yüzüme bakmıyor, beni görmezden geliyordu. Öyle kırgın görünüyordu ki sanki dokunsalar gözlerimin önünde binbir parçaya ayrılacak gibiydi. Böyle olmasının tüm suçlusu bendim, başka bir şey veya biri değildi. Onu ben kırmıştım, onu ben üzmüştüm. Onu  _en sevdiği_  bu duruma düşürmüştü.

Hâlâ beni sevdiğini biliyordum. Söylemesine gerek yoktu çünkü biliyordum işte. Belki onun kadar çok sevmiyordum onu ama ben de seviyordum, bilmiyordu. Baekhyun bana olan aşkını herkese inandırmıştı, ben de bunu ona inandıracaktım. Bu yüzden ikimize de biraz zaman gerekliydi. Ne kadar süre olursa olsun beni kabul etmesini bekleyecektim, onun da ne kadar süre geçerse geçsin benim aşkımı bekleyeceğini biliyordum. Yani, şey, öyle umuyordum. Öyle olmalıydı...

Baekhyun yüzüme bakmıyordu, mümkün olduğu kadar benimle göz teması kurmamaya çalışıyordu fakat bilmediği bir şey vardı ki ben onun hâlâ beni izlediğini görebiliyordum. Eğer beni izlemediğini bilmiyor olsaydım belki de çoktan intihar etmiştim onu böyle görmeye dayanamadığım için. Dayanamıyordum. Ona ne zaman baksam inadıma bakışlarını kaçırdığını görmeye, üzgün olmasına ve beni gördüğünde yönünü değiştirmesine dayanamıyordum. Dayanılacak gibi değildi, anlamıyorlardı.

Bir hafta geçti. Bir haftanın yeterli bir süre olmadığının bilincindeydim, sabretmeye çalıştım.

Bir hafta daha geçti, iki haftanın da yeterli bir süre olmadığının farkındaydım fakat bu süre zarfında Chanyeol-Kyungsoo ikilisi çıkmaya başlamıştı, bu da iki haftada neler olabileceğini kanıtlıyordu ama bize yeterli değildi.

Üçüncü haftada dayanamayıp onu gördüğüm yerde konuşmaya çalıştım. Konuşmaktan kastım 'merhaba, selam, nasılsın' tarzı normal iki insanın arasında geçen kısa diyaloglardandı ancak yine de Baekhyun beni her seferinde yanıtsız bırakmış, kaçıp gitmişti. Üstelik o hafta yarışmaya da katılmamıştı. Bu konu bir hafta boyunca üniversitede konuşulup durmuştu çünkü Baekhyun ikinci kez (ilkinde tuvalet meselesinden katılamamıştı), hemde üst üste, katılmamazlık yapıyordu. Herkes ne olduğunu deli gibi merak ediyordu, nedenini bilen nadir kişilerden biriydim. Zaten nedenini bilen onunla birlikte dört kişiydi; ben, o, Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo. Bizden başka kimse ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. İnsanlar Baekhyun'un artık uğruna şarkılar yazdığı sevdiğini sevmeyi bıraktığını konuşmaya başlayınca yıkılmıştım. İnsanların ihtimalleri yüzünden artık beni sevmiyor oluşundan dolayı büyük bir korkuya kapılmıştım fakat Chanyeol sadece bana kızgın ve kırgın olduğundan bilerek katılmadığını söyleyince korkum birazcık da olsa yatışmıştı. Eğer o gün Baekhyun'u dudaklarında küçük bir tebessümle gözleri bana dalmış bir şekilde görmeseydim ona inanmazdım bile. Ama görmüştüm, gözleri bana dalmıştı ve dudağında uğruna canımı feda edebileceğim bir tebessüm vardı.

Dördüncü haftaya giriş yaptığımızda artık içten içe kendimi yiyordum. Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo utanmadan yanımda 'yamyam nasıl olunur' adlı belgesel çekiyorlardı ve ben sap gibi karşılarında oturup bir onları birde önündeki deri kaplamalı not defterine bir şeyler yazan Baekhyun'u izliyordum. Dördüncü haftada artık bir şeylere gerçek anlamda başlamam gerektiğine karar verdim. Oturmak veya konuşmaya çabalamak hiçbir boka yaramıyordu. Onun gözünden bakacak olunursa çabalamıyordum bile, ortada herhangi bir çaba yoktu. Elbette onu sevdiğime inanmaz, hislerimden şüphe ederdi.

Bu yüzden dördüncü haftanın sonunda onu daha dikkatli izlemeye başladım.

Fakülteye her zaman elinde yarısı içilmiş bir kahveyle giriş yapıyordu. Ders başlamadan birkaç dakika önce amfiye gidiyor ve orada tek başına oturup kahvesini bitiyordu. Hiçbir zaman yanından ayırmadığı not defterine boş kaldığı zamanlar (büyük ihtimalle) şarkı sözleri yazıyordu. Haftanın üç günü (Salı, Perşembe ve Cuma) gitarını yanında getiriyordu. Çarşamba günleri neredeyse tüm dersleri Kyungsoo ile aynıydı, bu yüzden Kyungsoo bahanesiyle onu görmeye gidiyordum ama Chanyeol birkaç gidişimden sonra yasaklamıştı çünkü kıskanç pisliğin tekiydi. Üstelik Kyungsoo ile aramızdakileri halletmiştik, arkadaş kalacaktık fakat Chanyeol buna inanmıyordu. Baekhyun'u aşkıma inandırmanın yolu Chanyeol'u da aşkıma inandırmaktan geçiyordu. Bu yüzden ne zaman Chanyeol bana tam olarak inanacaktı, işte o zaman Baekhyun'un karşısına çıkmak için hazır olacaktım.

Baekhyun filtre kahveyi çok severdi. Her sabah bir bardak içmeden açılamıyordu. Eğer güne filtre kahvesiz başlarsa tüm günü ortalıkta uykulu gözler, yorgun bir beden ve yürümeyi yeni öğrenmiş bebekler gibi gezerek geçiriyordu. Baekhyun resim de çizebiliyordu, en çok kara kalem ve sulu boya yapmayı severdi, hatta bir keresinde çantasından sulu boya çıkarırken görmüştüm onu. Yemin ederim, o an küçük bir çocuktan farksızdı. Etrafa attığı temkinli bakışları o kadar masumdu ki, yakalanmaktan korkar gibiydi ve ben de bu yüzden boya yapmasını engellememek için ona bakmıyormuş gibi davranmıştım ama bilmiyordu ki boyamayı kesene kadar gözümü kırpmadan onu izlemiş dersime geç kalmıştım. Baekhyun karamelli şekerlere bayılırdı; ne zaman yanağının bir kısmının şişik olduğunu görsem ağzında her zaman karamelli şekerlerden birkaç tane olurdu. Yanında paket taşıdığına bile şahit olmuştum. Şekere bayılıyor olmasına rağmen çikolatadan nefret ederdi; biri ona çikolata uzattığında yüzünü buruşturmasından anlamıştım ve emin olmak için Kyungsoo'nun eline bir çikolata tutuşturmuş bunu Baekhyun'a vermesini söylemiştim ama Kyungsoo'nun dediğine göre Baekhyun kibarca reddetmiş ve çikolatadan hoşlanmadığını söylemiş.

Baekhyun yemek yemeyi çok seviyordu. Sık sık ama az yerdi. Her zaman bir şeyler tıkınırken yakalıyordum onu ve bu inanılmaz sevimliydi! Hayal edin, sevdiğinize bakmak istiyordunuz ve onu yanakları sincapları andıran biçimde şişmiş dünyadan habersiz bir şekilde ağzına yemek tıkarken yakalıyordunuz. En güzeli de onun bu rezil ama dünya tatlısı halini sizin izlediğinizden haberinin olmamasıydı. Baekhyun kendi dünyasındayken dünyanın en masum insanıydı. Sert bakışları yoktu, kaşlarını çatmıyor veya dudakları düz bir çizgiyi andırmıyordu. Onun yerine her yerinden sevimlilik fışkırıyordu. Aslında sinirli olmadığı zamanların dışında ona dikkatli baktığınızda ne kadar sevimli olduğunu görebilirdiniz. Baekhyun'u tanıdıkça eski donuk suratlı oğlandan daha çok beş yaşında sevimli bir çocuk olduğunu anlıyordunuz. Artık ona baktığımda sürekli etrafa don bakışlar atan oğlanı görmüyordum, ona baktığımda sevimli bir çocuk görüyordum. Ben ona daha önce hiç dikkat etmemiştim. Eğer etseydim o donuk bakışlı oğlanı görmezdim çünkü Baekhyun hiç öyle biri olmamıştı. Baekhyun öyle biri değildi, sadece dikkatli bakmanız gerekiyordu veya kısaca tanımalıydınız. Onu tanıyordum, tanımaya başlıyordum.

Onun dünyasına giriş yapmıştım.

Bir ayın sonunda nihayet Byun Baekhyun'un yani nam-ı diğer sevdiğimin dünyasına giriş yapmış, onu kendi kendime tanımaya başlamıştım. Geç olduğunun farkındaydım ama er ya da geç dünyasının içindeydim işte, sonunda oraya giriş yapabilmiştim, bu da bir başarıydı.

Yedinci hafta onu neredeyse tanımıştım fakat hâlâ bir şeyler eksik gibiydi.

İki ay. İki ay daha geçti. İki ay daha hiç konuşmadan, uzun süreli bakışmalarımız olmadan ve birbirimize hiç yakın olmadan geçti.

Günler öyle hızlı geçiyordu ki ona olan aşkımı ona kanıtlayamadan onu kaybetmekten, ellerimin arasından kayıp gitmesinden korkuyordum. İki ay yeterli bir süre değildi. Onu sevdiğimden hiçbir şeyden olmadığım kadar emindim, onu deliler gibi özlemiştim fakat bunun yeterli olmadığını biliyordum. Ve bu kez, yeterli olmadığını kendim düşünüyordum. Her zaman Baekhyun'un için yeterli olup olmadığını düşünmüştüm fakat artık buna kendi açımdan bakıp karar veriyordum. Sanırım şimdi Baekhyun'u yavaş yavaş anlamaya başlıyordum.

Aşk sabretmekti. Aşk sabır gerektiriyordu.

Günün birinde ona kavuşacaktım, belki de kavuşamayacaktım, bilemezdim. Aşk bilinmemezlikti. Aşk karşı tarafı bir ömür de olsa bekleyebilmeyi bilmekti. Bekleyebilmeyi kabullenmekti, bekleyebilmekti. Sevdiğini bekleyecektin, ne olursa olsun. Sabredecektin. Bir gün ona kavuşacaksan dişini sıkmalıydın. Aşk sorumluluk almaktı. Aşk birçok güzel ve zor şeydi.

Dokuzuncu hafta Chanyeol'dan gitar çalmayı öğretmesini, diğer hafta sevgilisi ve benim de eski sevgilim Kyungsoo'dan nasıl şarkı söyleneceğini biraz anlatmasını istedim. Kyungsoo'ya sorduğum zaman az kalsın Chanyeol gitarı kafamda parçalayacaktı fakat birkaç yalvarmanın ardından zar zor kabul ettirebilmiştim. Her şey Baekhyun içindi. Ona kavuşacaksam önüme çıkan engellere katlanmalıydım. Bu, Chanyeol'un taktığı 'köylü' lakabını benimsemek ve kafama yediğim şaplaklara sesimi çıkarmamamdı. Yemin ederim önüme çıkan engeller Chanyeol'dan başkası değildi. Bana kızıyor, dövüyor ve bunları yaptıktan sonra utanmadan beni seviyordu. Baekhyun konusunda hiç yardımcı olmuyordu ama sorun da değildi, kendim bir şeyleri başarabiliyordum.

Aradan üç ay geçtiğinde kendimin ne kadar değiştiğini ancak o ayın başında fark edebildim. Artık ben eski Sehun değildim, eski Sehun'dan daha olgundum. Buna kimin sebep olduğunu hepimiz biliyorduk ve ben bunun için ona içten içe teşekkür ediyordum. Beni daha iyi biri yapmıştı. Ciddiyim, onun sayesinde daha iyi bir insan oluvermiştim, düşüncelerim daha aklı başındaydı. Çocuk gibi davranmıyor, sürekli eğlenmeyi düşünmüyordum çünkü sürekli Baekhyun'u düşünüyordum fakat konumuz bu değildi. Daha olgun biriydim, bunu Baekhyun'a borçluydum. Değiştiğimin herkes farkındaydı.

Mesela, Chanyeol artık bana inanıyordu. Bu da demek oluyordu ki hazırdım. Baekhyun'a aşkımı kanıtlamaya müthiş derecede hazırdım. İşte ona kanıtlayacağım gündeydik, yarışmanın yapıldığı gün. Özellikle bugünü seçmiştim çünkü bir sürprizim vardı. Üzerinde bir aydır çalışıyordum ve bence bu yeterli bir süreydi. Her şey tamamdı, bir tek Baekhyun'un tamam'ına kalmıştım.

Kyungsoo'dan öğrendiğimize göre Baekhyun bu sefer yarışmaya katılıyordu. Yaklaşık üç buçuk aydır sesini duymuyordum ve bunun ölümden farklı olmadığını nasıl izah ederdim bilemiyordum. Sizi temin ederim sesini duymamak ölüm gibiydi. Özellikle size yazdığı şarkıyı duyamamak berbattı, kaç kez kapısına kadar gidip ona şarkı söylemesi için yalvarmaktan son anda dönmüştüm haberi yoktu... Kaç kez kapısının önünde zile basıp basmamak arasında gidip gelmiştim bilmiyordu. Hiçbir şey bilmiyordu ve ben birlikte olduğumuzda gülerek ona bunları anlatacaktım. İleride yaptığım aptallıklara gülecektik, bunun hayalini kuruyordum.

Baekhyun'u göremediğim için çıldırmamaya çalışarak kendimi oyalamaya çalıştım. En öndeydim, yarışmanın yapılacağı yere herkesten önce gelmiş ve en öne oturup oraya resmen kamp kurmuştum. Kalabalık çoğalınca yerimi kaptırmamak için kendimin ve Chanyeol'un koca cüssesini kullanmıştık. İkimizde buraya sevdiklerimizi dinlemeye gelmiştik, elbette en önde olmalı ve yerimizi kimseye kaptırmamalıydık! Mümkünse Baekhyun'un solosunda en öndeki herkes yüz adım geri gidebilir miydi acaba? Çünkü onu bir tek ben yakından görebilirdim ama insanların bunu kabul etmesi imkansızdan daha imkansızdı. Kim Baekhyun'un solosunda sahneden uzağa kaçardı tanrı aşkına? Baekhyun sahneye çıktığında insanlar sahnenin kenarına yapışıyor hatta bazıları sahneye tırmanmaya çalışıyordu! Kalmıştım Baekhyun'un kendisini sevdiğini sanan ergenlere, onlarla birlikte aptal gibi ayakta dikiliyordum ve biraz daha Baekhyun'un sevdiği kişi hakkında yorum yapmaya devam ederlerse ağızlarına bir tane yapıştıracaktım. Size neydi yahu? Bendim o kişi! Evet, aptalın ve körün teki olabilirdim, farkında olmadan çok da üzmüştüm ama artık çenenizi kapayabilir miydiniz çünkü hepsini biliyordum? Yüzüme vuruyorlardı, farkında değillerdi! Üstelik sevdiği kişinin kendisi olduğunu söyleyenleri duydukça da kuduruyordum. Baekhyun'un başka birinden hoşlanması fikri bile korkunçtu, başkası için şarkı yazmasını kaldıramazdım!

Avazım çıktığı kadar  _Baekhyun'un uğruna şarkılar yazdığı sevdiği benim_  diye bağırmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum.

Bir anda ortamdaki ışıklar sönüp büyük oda zifiri karanlığa bulanınca konsept diye düşündüm. Jongdae'nin konseptlerinden biri olmalıydı. Ve tam da tahmin ettiğim (ettiğimiz) gibi sahneye beyaz bir pot ışığı tutulup Jongdae'yi elinde mikrofonuyla görmemizi sağladı. Jongdae'yi görür görmez insanlar ıslık çalmaya, alkışlamaya ve tezahürat yapmaya başlamıştı. Gürültüyü fırsat bilerek ben de bağırdım.

"Çabuk Baekhyun'u sahneye çıkarın!"

Neyse ki sesim insanların sesine karışmış, kimsenin tuhaf bakışlarıyla karşı karşıya kalmama sebep olmamıştı. Gürültü Jongdae'nin egosu tatmin olana kadar kulak tırmalayan biçimde devam etti. Nihayet beyefendi egosunu tatmin ettiğinde dudaklarındaki egoist sırıtmasıyla ellerini sesi düşürmemiz için aşağı doğru indirdi, böylece sesler yavaş yavaş kesilmişti. Jongdae fena bir herifti. Konservatuarda son senesiydi ve herkes bilirdi ki en iyi ses onundu... ama ben herkes değildim çünkü benim Baekhyun'um vardı. Baekhyun beni kör etmişti; gözüm ondan başkasını görmüyordu ve beni sağır yapmıştı; kulağım ondan başkasını duymuyordu. Ah, bilseydi üzerimdeki etkisini... Her neyse, konumuz şimdilik bu değildi. Jongdae daha ilk senesinde popüler olmuştu; insanlar onu çok samimi buluyordu ve şakaları da kaliteliydi falan filan. Bu yarışma fikrini çıkaran da oydu. Baekhyun yarışmaya katılıp dinleyicileri büyüsü altına alana kadar yarışmayı her zaman o kazanırdı... Şanslıydık ki Jongdae kinci biri değildi, ondaki cevheri fark edince onun birinci olmasına hak vermişti. Tanrım, Baekhyun muhteşem bir şeydi! Neyse, neyse. Son senesi olduğundan yarışmadan çekilmiş, sadece sunuculuk yaparak eğlenmeye karar vermişti. Böylece yarışmayı izlemeye gelen kitle de iki nedenden dolayı artmıştı. Birincisi; Jongdae sunucuydu ve bu demek oluyordu ki eğlenceli olacaktı. İkincisi; Baekhyun yarışmadaydı ve bunun ne demek olduğunu bilmeyen yoktu...

Jongdae komik bir anısını anlatarak giriş yaptığında kafa dağıtmada ne kadar usta diye düşündüm. Sadece iki saniyeliğine dediklerine kulak asmıştım ve o iki saniyede Baekhyun bir anlığına aklımdan çıkıvermişti ama hemen sonra şimşek gibi beynime geri dönmüştü. Baekhyun'u düşündükçe zamanın hiç geçmediğini fark ettim. Baekhyun aklımda olduğu sürece hiç zaman akmıyordu... Onu bir şekilde aklımdan çıkarmalıydım ve en iyi seçenek kendimi yarışmaya odaklamaktı.

Ben de öyle yaptım.

Jongdae'nin saçma ama komik konuşmasını dinledim, bazı yerlerde kıkırdamama engel olamadım. Ardından Jongdae sıra sıra yarışmacıları çıkarmaya başladı. Birazdan çıkacak yarışmacıları tanıtırken lakaplar takıp duruyordu. Kyungsoo'nun ismi söylendiğinde yeni sevgilisiyle yani bizim köylü Chanyeol ile dalga geçmişti. Neyse ki Chanyeol kulisten koşa koşa yanıma gelmeye çalışırken ona takılan lakabı duymamıştı yoksa sıkıntı çıkaracağından adım kadar emindim... Sevgilisinin adının bile ağza alınmasını istemiyordu, amma kıskançtı! Bakın, kendisiyle dalga geçilmesine sesini çıkarmazdı fakat konu Kyungsoo ise merhaba azrail moduna giriyordu.

Kyungsoo sahneye çıktı, bir şey söylemeye başladı ve o an artık sesinin içimi gıdıklatmadığını fark ettim. Hiçbir şey hissetmiyordum. Şaka gibiydi ama öyleydi, şarkı boyunca hiçbir şey hissetmemiştim. Baekhyun gerçekten beni sağır yapmıştı... Onun sesinden başka kimsenin sesine karşı bir şeyler hissetmiyordum. Ah be Baekhyun... Kavuşalım artık, yeter bu kadar ayrı kaldığımız! Özledim seni; sesini, gülüşünü...

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun,"

Chanyeol kulağımın dibinde adımı o borazan sesiyle zikrederken düşüncelerimden ayrılmaya karar verdim. Sesi katlanılır gibi değildi herifin, kim bilir kaç dakikadır bana sesleniyordu...

"Ne var?" dedim müthiş bir gerginlikle. Üzerimde sabahtan beri bir an olsun beni terk etmeyen inanılmaz bir gerginlik vardı. Yarışmanın yapıldığı alana gelene kadar kaç kişiye çatmıştım saysam bitmezdi... Gergindim, hiç olmadığım kadar. Eğer bugün de reddedilirsem yaşayamazdım. Üç ay. Üç ay belki çok da yeterli bir süre değildi ama ben daha fazla dayanamıyordum. Bir ay daha bekleyecek olursam kafayı yerdim. Onu özlemiştim, sadece bir kez konuşmuştuk fakat onunla yıllardır birlikteymişiz de ayrı kalmışız gibi onu deli gibi özlemiştim. Onu nasıl özlediğimin haddi hesabı yoktu. Tanrım, sadece bir kez normal insanlar gibi konuşmuştuk, inanabiliyor muydunuz? Bu bile onu özlememe yetmişti. Kokusunu dahi bilmiyordum, berbat bir histi. Kokusuna hasrettim ancak nasıl koktuğunu bile bilmiyordum. Hiç doya doya koklayamamıştım onu, hiç koklayamadığım birine körkütük aşıktım. Hiç dokunmamıştım. Çarpıştığımız gün bile değmemişti tenlerimiz. Tenim tenine değmemişti bir kez bile ve ben teninin nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordum. Tüm bu gerçekler canımı yakıyordu.

Hiç dokunmadığım birine dokunmayı özlüyordum. Size bunu nasıl izah edebilirdim?

Ona dokunmayı istiyordum; teninde ezberlemediğim noktası kalmayana kadar dokunacaktım. Onun kokusunu doya doya içime çekmek istiyordum; onun kokusunu benimseyene ve tüm kokuları unutana kadar. Ona sarılmak istiyordum; öyle sıkı sarılacaktım ki hiçbir kuvvet onu benden ayıramayacaktı. Onu öpmek istiyordum; nefesimin yettiği yere kadar bile değildi, sonsuza kadar öpmek istiyordum. İlk önce yumuşakça tadına doyarak öpecektim, canını hiç ama hiç acıtmayacaktım, sonra sertçe öpecektim onu. Dudaklarını sahiplenecektim.

Çok şey istiyordum onunla ilgili, birçok hayal kurmuştum. Gerçekleşmesini diliyordum. Bugünden sonra hepsinin birer birer gerçekleşmesini diliyordum, onsuzluk çok kötüydü.

"Kyungsoo az önce gözlerimin içine bakarak şarkı söyledi, gördün mü? Haha, kimin sevgilisi be!"

Chanyeol havaya doğru yumruğunu kaldırıp hayali biriyle yumruklarını çakıştırdığında ne kadar mutlu görünüyor diye düşündüm, benim aksime. Hiç mutlu değildim. Baekhyun'un birkaç kişiden sonra sahne alacağını biliyordum, nihayet sesini duyabilecek ve güzel yüzünü yakından görebilecektim, ama bu bile beni mutlu etmiyordu. Gerginliğim daha baskındı şuan. Gerginlik hat safhada olunca da karamsar şeyler düşünmeye engel olamıyordum. Ya basıp giderse? Ya yazdığı şarkı benim hakkımda olmazsa? Ya beni yeniden reddederse veye en kötüsü ya beni artık sevmiyorsa..?

Gitarıyla intihar ederdim, çok ciddiyim.

"Gerçekten mi?" dedim sesime yalandan bir şaşkınlık katarak. Kendini beğenmiş bir gülümsemeyle başını sallayınca daha fazla numara yapmayı sürdüremeyerek gözlerimi devirdim. "Gördüm, Chanyeol, ben de buradaydım. Ne zaman hava atmayı keseceksin? Bilmem farkında mısın ama kıskanmıyorum, aptal."

Chanyeol gerçekten aşırı kıskançtı. Kyungsoo ile çıkmaya başladığından beri onda daha önce hiç keşfetmediğim bu yönünü bana göstermekten büyük bir onur duymuştu beyefendi. Kyungsoo ile yaptığı her şeyi ayrıntısına kadar girerek anlatmaktan müthiş zevk alıyordu ve tanrım bilmek istemiyordum! Kıskanmıyordum, her şeyim üzerine yemin ederim bir kez bile olsun Kyungsoo'yu kıskanmamıştım. Fakat Chanyeol'un beyninde anlama kıtlığı vardı, beni bir türlü anlamıyordu ya da anlamamazlıktan geliyordu. Bu Kyungsoo'nun sahneye bilmem kaçıncı çıkışı ve onun 'gözlerinin içine bakarak' şarkı söyleyişiydi saymamıştım bile ama o her seferinde sanki ilk kez yapıyormuş gibi büyük bir heyecanla bana bunu anlatmaktan hiç çekinmiyordu. Bıkmıştım, yorulmuştum. Baekhyun ile çıkmaya başladığım gün onun bu aptal çocuksu hareketlerinden kurtulacaktım ama tüm bunların intikamını almayı da unutmayacaktım elbet. Beni bitirmişti, her saniye Baekhyun'u düşünerek harcadığım ömrümü yiyip bitirmişti, çürütmüştü yahu. Beni Baekhyun'a olan aşkım değil Chanyeol'un saçma kaprisleri bitirmişti...

"Sen ne zaman o köpek suratlıyla çıkmaya başlarsan işte o zaman seni rahat bırakacağım, köylü. Baekhyun'u üzmek ve Kyungsoo ile gözümün önünde yiyişmek neymiş görüyorsun işte." Chanyeol kinci herifin tekiydi! Gerçekten beni seviyor muydu nefret mi ediyordu belli değildi, bu kaçıncı ikilemde kalışımdı saymayı bırakmıştım. Aslında intikamını çoktan aldığını biliyordum. Hâlâ devam ettiriyor oluşu beni sinir etmek içindi, beni sinir etmekten zevk alıyordu. Ciddiyim, bunu kendi ağzıyla itiraf etmişti. Benim sinirlenince koca bir ayıya benzediğimi söylemişti pislik herif! Hangi insan koca bir ayının sinirlenmesinden zevk alırdı? Ah, ama doğru, Chanyeol insan değildi...

"Lütfen, lütfen Chanyeol. Sana yalvarıyorum, siktir git yanımdan." Kendime hakim olmaya çalışarak derince bir iç çektim, sinirlenmemeliydim. Evet, çok gergin bir gündeydim ve önüme gelene çatmıştım ama Chanyeol olmazdı. Chanyeol olursa sıkıntı büyüktü çünkü bu sinirle onu öldürebilirdim, beni o denli delirtiyordu. Öldürene kadar rahat bırakmazdım onu, bu yüzden sakinleşmeliydim.

"Ahh, gideceğim zaten, merak etme. Hemde kime gideceğim biliyor musun? Dünyanın en mükemmel sevgilisinin yanına yani Do Kyungsoo'cuğumun yanına. Belki senin sevdiğini de görürüm." Chanyeol göz kırparak yanımdan uzaklaşmaya başladığında tek yaptığım sinirle yerimde zıplayıp gidişine göz yummaktı. Yemin ediyorum şuan elime bir silah verseler hiç düşünmeden Chanyeol'u kıçından vururdum. Ne yapabilirim, ben de anca bu kadar acımasız olabiliyordum... Fakat o daha acımasızdı! O elini kolun sallaya sallaya kulise gidip sevdiğini görebilirken benim kulise girme iznim yoktu, bu karara da Chanyeol ile biricik sevgilisi Kyungsoo varmıştı. Baekhyun'u görmem engellenmişti, onu bir tek sahnedeyken görmeliymişim. O da beni görmemeliydi yoksa kaçıp gidebilir ve yarışmayı tekrardan ekebilirdi. Sanki o gelindi, ben de damat ve düğün öncesi birbirimizi görmeyi engelliyorlardı... Yaptıkları o kadar acımasızdı ki! Ben onu bir gün içerisinde ikiden fazla göremeyince kafayı yiyordum, an itibari ile tam bir gün olmuştu görmeyeli ve ölecektim... Anlamıyorlardı!

"...Şimdi ise--Ah, hepimiz biliyoruz değil mi? Söylememe bile gerek yok ama presedür gereği onu da tanıtmalıyım. Şimdi çıkacak olan kişi," Jongdae kıkırdayarak son harfi uzattığında insanlar çıldırmaya başladı ve o an birazdan çıkacak kişinin o olduğunu anladım. Tanrım, işte geliyordu sevdiğim, sesine hasret olduğum... Kendime hakim olamayarak ben de insanların 'yolla'larına katıldım ve hep birlikte aynı şeyi tekrarlamaya başladık. Yolla gelsin yahu, ne uzatıyorsun?!

"...bir süredir aramızda olmayan ama eminim ki bomba gibi geri dönüş yapacak olan Byun Baekhyun ya da ne demeliydim? Duyamıyorum?" İnsanlar hep bir ağızdan 'aşık çocuk' diye bağırdığında bu kez çekinerek ben de onlara eşlik ettim. "Evet, Aşık Çocuk! İşte karşınızda Aşık Çocuk Baekhyun..."

Islıklar ve alkışlar üniversiteyi sallayacak derecede yükseldi. Herkesten farklı tezahüratlar duyuluyordu. Tüm gözler sahneye çıktıkları basamaklardaydı ve ah, işte şimdi görmüştüm onu... Boynuna astığı gitarının ipini düzelttikten sonra derin bir nefes verdi, ardından sahnenin ortasına doğru adımlamaya başladı. Bakışları bu süreçte insanlarda gezinirken gözlerinin kimi aradığını ilk defa biliyordum. Beni arıyordu, göz kapaklarından öpmek istediğim adamın gözleri beni arıyordu. Ama bulması kolay olmadı. Bakışları umutsuzlukla arkalarda bir yerlerde dolanırken gülümsemeden edemedim. Tam gözünün önündeydim fakat bilmiyor, beni arkalarda arıyordu. Anca sandalyesine oturup yüzünde açıkça belli olan hayal kırıklığıyla mikrofonu kendine göre ayarladığı sıra gördü beni. Gözlerimiz buluştu, ilk başta inanamadı benim olduğuma ve gözlerini ovduktan sonra tekrar baktı. Sevimli şey diye bağırmamak için kendimi zor tuttum... Kendine gelebildiğinde bakışlarını hızlıca kaçırmıştı fakat çok geçti artık, bakışmıştık bir kere. Belki çok kısa süreliğine bakışmıştık ama bu bana bir ömür yeterdi.

Sesler yavaş yavaş azalmaya başladı çünkü Baekhyun boğazını temizlemişti. Her şarkıya başlamadan önce boğazını temizlerdi ve bu da bir nevi 'kapayın çenenizi birazdan sevdiğime şarkı söyleyeceğim' deme şekliydi, biliyordum. O şarkı söylerken çıtını çıkaranı çıkışta dövecektim!

"Size küçük bir sır vereceğim," dedi Baekhyun, bir şarkı sözü değildi, insanlarla konuşuyordu. Sesi kulaklarıma dolar dolmaz baştan aşağı titrediğimi ancak tekrar konuşunca fark ettim. Vay be, sesini duymak cenetteymişim gibi hissettiriyordu. "O burada."

Baekhyun...

"Buradayım," diye fısıldadım sessizce, yine kendimden başkası duymamıştı sesimi. Baksaydı bana, okusaydı dudaklarımı belki o duyardı dediğimi ama bakmadı. Son üç aydır yaptığı gibi kaçırdı gözlerini benden, mahrum bıraktı yine aşk dolu bakışlarından...

Hâlâ kırgındı ve benim canım yanıyordu.

Başka bir şey söylemedi. İnsanlar yarı şaşkın yarı meraklı bakışlarla etraflarına bakınırken Baekhyun gitarını çalmaya başlamıştı. Yeniden konsantrasyonlarını Baekhyun'a vermeleri çok uzun sürmedi. Sanırım kim olduğunu bulmayı sonraya ertelemişlerdi. Öncelik Baekhyun'un sesiydi tabii...

Hiç öpemediğim pembe dudaklarını araladı, az kalmıştı birazdan ölecektim, üstelik daha şarkıya başlamamıştı bile.

_"Üzgünüm, biraz zamana ihtiyacım vardı_

_Parçalarımı toparlamaya çalışıyorum..._

_Bayım affedersiniz yapıştırıcınız var mı?_

_Toparlamam bitti birazdan yapıştıracağım_

_Eğer yoksa yapıştırıcınız; izin veriyorum_

_Parçalarımı öperek birleştirebilirsiniz_

_Yalnız dikkatli olun, kırıkları size de batabilir_

_Aman canınız yanmasın yoksa benimki de yanabilir_

_Bilin isterim, beni bir tek siz iyileştirebiliyorsunuz"_

Beklenilen aksine Baekhyun duygusal bir şeyler çalmak ve söylemek yerine eğlenceli bir şarkıyla çıkış yaptığında hepimiz şaşırmıştık. Gitarından yayılan o melankolik hava yoktu ya da sesindeki acı dolu imdat çağrısı... Daha pozitifti sanki, mutlu gibiydi. Ama ben  _mutlu gibi_ olmasını değil yalnızca _mutlu olmasını_  istiyordum ve bunu yapacaktım da. Çok emindim kendimden, onu dünyanın en mutlu insanı yapacaktım. Bir daha aşk acısı çektiğini gösteren şarkılar yazamayacaktı, sevdiğine kavuşamadığını bas bas bağıran şarkılar olmayacaktı.

Hatta şarkı bile yazamayacaktı, ona her şeyi unutturacak ve öyle mutlu edecektim ki... Eğer şarkı yazacak olursa bu sadece ilişkimizin güzelliği hakkında olacaktı. Görecekti herkes, bundan sonra aşk acısı diye bir şey yoktu. Hüzün yoktu, kavuşamamazlık yoktu. Bugün buna son verecektim.

Gitarını eğlenceli bir hava çalarken üzerinde ustaca hareket eden parmaklarından çektim gözlerimi ve bir umutla yüzüne çıkardım. Şarkıya başladığından beri bakışlarını gitarından ayırmamıştı. Nasıl istemiştim kafasını kaldırıp bana kısacık da olsa bakmasını ama çok inatçıydı... Yine de biliyordum dayanamayıp bakacağını. Sadece büyük bir sabırla bekliyordum o anı, elbette bakacaktı. Sonra gözlerini gözlerime hapsedecek ve bakışlarını kaçırmasına izin vermeyecektim.

_"Bakma bana öyle, bakmamı istiyorsun biliyorum_

_Ama bilmiyorsun eğer bakarsam_

_Her şeyi unutup kollarına atlayacağım_

_Bak, yine unutturdun tüm yazdıklarımı_

_Kendim şimdi bir şeyler uyduracağım_

_Bakmak istiyorum ama yapamam_

_Çok güzelsin, herkesin karşısında güzelliğine ağlayamam"_

Başını iki yana sallayarak tekrar gitar solosuna girdiğinde gülümsememe engel olamadım. Telepatik gücü mü vardı yoksa kalplerimiz mi birdi bilemiyordum (tabiki ikinci seçenekti!) ama her türlü de aklımdan geçenleri söylüyor ve biliyor oluşu hoşuma gitmişti. Üstelik sözleri unuttuğu için kendine içinden kızıyor olmalıydı çünkü kaşlarını çatmış dudaklarını hafifçe bükmüştü, tam öpmelik duruyordu... Şimdi neden insanların sahneyi tırmanmaya çalıştığını anlıyordum. Baekhyun çok öpülesiydi ve ben dayanamıyordum.

_"Bir dakikada şarkı yazmak kadar zor_

_Şimdi sana bakmak_

_Merak ediyorum da..._

_Şimdi beni anlıyor musun?_

_Sadece iki kelime duyabilmek için dudaklarından_

_Gün içinde bir kez görebilmek için güzel yüzünü_

_Tüm dünyayı karşına almaya hazır olmak_

_Nasıl hissettiğimi, neler düşündüğümü_

_Şimdi anlıyor musun?_

_Eğer öyleyse çık artık karşıma_

_Çok kırıldım belki ama_

_Seni affetmeye hazırım"_

Çıkacağım, diye fısıldadım kendi kendime. Çok az kalmıştı. Birazdan çıkacaktım karşısına ve yüzleşecektim aşkımla. Madem beni affetmeye hazırdı... o zaman ben de tüm dünyayı karşıma almaya hazırdım.

Baekhyun gitarından son bir nota çaldı ve şarkının bittiğini anlayanlar büyüden çıkarak tüm gücüyle alkışlamaya başladı. Yüzümde aptal bir gülümsemeyle onu izliyordum, alkışlamak istiyordum ama elimi kaldıracak gücü bulamamıştım kendimde, çünkü çıkamamıştım hâlâ büyüsünden... İnsanlar nasıl bu kadar çabuk kendilerine gelebilmişlerdi, inanamıyordum. Belki de söylediği sözlerin bana olduğunu bildiğimdendi, bu yüzden çok etkilenmiştim ve etkisinden çıkamıyordum. Kimseye söylememişti bunları, yalnızca banaydı.

Yavaşça ayağa kalktı, doksan derece eğildi ve sonra bir dinlediğiniz için teşekkürler mırıldandı. Gitmeden önce benim olduğum tarafa şöyle bir baktı, anında gözlerimiz buluştu. İstemsizce ona bir şeyler söylemek için yanıp tutuşan dudaklarım aralandı ama ne söyleyeceğimi bilemeyerek öylece ağzım açık bakakaldım suratına. Zaten o da çok oyalanmadı, son bir kez baktıktan sonra arkasını dönüp sahneden indi. Şimdi sıra Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol'un marifetlerini göstermekteydi. Az sonra da benim...

Heyecandan terleyen avuç içlerimi pantolonuma silmemin ardından emin adımlarla erkenden gelip Baekhyun'u daha iyi görebilmek için tuttuğum yeri hiç düşünmeden terk ettim. Emin adımlarım doğrudan sahneye çıkan merdivenlere gidiyordu. Chanyeol'un benim için merdivenlerin yanına koyduğu gitarı aldım ve tıpkı Baekhyun'un yaptığı gibi ipini boynumdan geçirip tek kolumu çıkardım. Titreyen ellerim son bir aydır acılarımı paylaştığım gitarın üzerinde nazikçe gezinmeye başladığında uğuldayan kulaklarımı Jongdae'nin söylediklerine odaklamaya çalıştım. Birkaç denemeden sonra ne dediğini duyabiliyordum.

"Sıradaki kişi sürpriz bir isim! Katılmak istediğini söylediğinde şok oldum, birazdan sahneye çıktığında siz de şok olacaksınız. Eh, bakalım dansta olduğu kadar şarkı söylemede de çok iyi mi hep birlikte göreceğiz. İzninizle, sahneye Oh Sehun'u davet ediyorum!"

Birkaç saniyeliğine kimseden çıt çıkmadı, sahiden şok olmuş olmalıydılar fakat ben sahneye elimde bir gitarla adımımı atar atmaz alkışlar yükselmiş bu da heyecanımı bir nebze olsun bastırmıştı. Vay canına, şuan resmen sahnedeydim. Bu izlemekten daha heyecan verici, karmaşık bir duyguydu. Gerçekten çok farklıydı. Dışarıdan görüldüğü kadar kolay değildi, bunu fark etmiştim sahnenin ortasında bacaklarım heyecandan titrerken. Baekhyun bunu her ay nasıl yapabiliyordu aklım almıyordu. Üstelik bunu ben karşısındayken yapmıştı, tüm zorluklara rağmen yapabilmişti... Ben ise daha onu görmediğim halde binbir takla atıyordum heyecanımdan.

Çok zordu, sahnede olmak çok zordu ama yapmak zorundaydım.

Az önce Baekhyun'un oturduğu sandalyeye dikkatlice oturdum. Buradan insanlar o kadar kolay seçiliyordu ki... Hepsinin bana olan bakışlarını görebiliyordum ama benim için tek birinin bakışı önemliydi, onu da henüz görememiştim. Yoksa... dinlemeyecek miydi beni? Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol kalması için ikna edememiş miydi? O zaman ne yapardım? Bir hiçe mi söylerdim şarkımı?

Karamsarlığa kapılma diye uyardım kendimi derin bir nefes alıp verdikten sonra. Baekhyun'un kendi dudaklarının boyuna doğru ayarladığı mikrofon neredeyse köprücük kemiklerimin hizasına geldiğinden mikrofonu kendi dudaklarımın boyuna göre ayarlayıp biraz yukarı çektim. İstemsizce onu taklit ederek boğazımı temizlemiştim ama insanlar fısıldaşmayı kesmemişti. Hâlâ benim burada ne işim olduğunu birbirlerine soruyorlardı, duyabiliyordum.

"Ehm, şey, selam," diye saçma bir giriş yaptım gergince ensemi kaşırken. Konuştuğumu algılayan kalabalık fısıldaşmayı bir anda kesmiş ne söyleyeceğime odaklanmıştı. Bakışlarım salonda bir kez daha gezdindi görmek istediğim gözler için fakat yine umutsuzlukla sonuçlandı, yoktu...

"Biliyorum, hepiniz şuan neden sahnede olduğumu ve niçin şarkı söyleyeceğimi merak ediyorsunuz. İnanın bana, ben de bilmiyorum. Her şey bir anda oluverdi. Aşkım için bir şeyler yapmam gerekiyordu, ben de böyle bir şey yapmaya karar verdim." Konuştukça gerginliğim azalıyordu, böyle devam etmeliydim. Bana göre iyi gidiyordum. Kyungsoo insanlarla sohbet ediyor gibi konuşmamın heyecanımı bastıracağını söylemişti, haklıymış. Konuştukça kendimi daha iyi hissediyordum. Daha özgüvenli...

"Bunu herkesin içinde söyleyeceğim, hazır mısınız? Ben aptalın önde gideniyim. Çok büyük aptallıklar yaptım çünkü koca bir aptalım." Tam ağzımı açmış kendime sövmeye devam edecekken bir anda gözlerim kapıdan neredeyse koşarak içeriye giren dakikalardır aradığım bedene kaydı ve sonunda diye geçirdim içimden, sonunda gelmişti. Tüm sözleri yutarak ona gülümsedim. Sonuna kadar açtığı gözleriyle ve hızlı hızlı inip kalkan göğsüyle ne kadar şaşkın (bir o kadar da heyecanlı) olduğunu görebiliyordum. Dudaklarını oynatarak bana bir şeyler söylemeye çalıştı, anlamam saniyelerimi aldı.  _Ne yapıyorsun sen?_  Ne mi yapıyordum? Birazdan görecekti.

"Aşkımı kanıtlamamı istemiştin, şimdi kanıtlayacağım, hemde herkesin içinde. Üzgünüm sayın dinleyiciler ama sevdiğimin adını şarkının sonuna kadar gizli tutacağım, biraz merak edin."

Baekhyun bana inanamıyormuş gibi gözlerini devirerek başını iki yana salladığında gülümsemem daha çok büyüdü.

"Öncelikle... Gitar çalmasını eski sevgilisinden, nasıl şarkı söylemem gerektiğini kendi eski sevgilimden ve aşkın ne demek olduğunu da ondan öğrendim. Kulağa garip geliyor, değil mi? Öyle. Her neyse, çok konuştum. Artık başlamam gerek sanırım."

İnsanlar bana katıldığını belli eden sesler çıkardığında kıkırdadım. Heyecanlı olduğum zamanlar çenemi tutamıyordum maalesef. Daha birçok şey söylemek istiyordum, çıkmadan önce pravo ettiğim şeyleri de söylemeyi unutmuştum üstelik. Buraya çıkınca insan bir anda her şeyi unutuyor, doğal davranıyordu. Özellikle karşınızda sevdiğiniz kişi varsa... Aklınıza eseni yapıyor, içinizden geleni söyleyiveriyordunuz.

Derin bir nefes alıp verdim. İşte başlıyordum... Titrememesi için çabaladığım parmaklarım yavaşça gitarın üstünde hareket etmeye başladığında gözlerimi yumdum. Ne gitara bakabilirdim ne kalabalığa ne de Baekhyun'un gözlerine. Bakacak olursam her şeyi unutur ve haftalardır planladığım mükemmel olacak anın içine ederdim. Bu yüzden kendimi hazır hissedene kadar gözlerimi açmayacaktım.

Aniden rahatsız hissederek gitarı çalmayı kestim ve oturduğum yerden kalktım. İnsanlar beni gitmekle tehdit etmişti. Tamam tamam, çok haklıydılar. Bir türlü şarkıya başlayamamıştım. Küçük bir özür mırıldanarak mikrofonu ağız boyuma kadar ayarladım ardından ellerim yeniden gitarımı buldu.

Kyungsoo'nun sahnedeyken yapmam gereken şeylerle ilgili tüm uyarılarını unutmuştum çoktan. Nasıl nefes almam gerektiğini bile hatırlamıyordum. Sanırım harbiden doğal davranacaktım.

Bir daha bozmamak üzere gitarımı çalmaya başladım, gözlerim bu sefer kapanamadı çünkü yanlışlıkla Baekhyun ile göz göze gelmiş ve oraya hapsolmuştum. Yüzündeki tüm ciddiyetle, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş beni izliyordu. Küçük adımlarla sahneye daha yaklaştığını görmek sevindirmişti, uzakta olması hoş değildi, yakınıma gelmeliydi.

Şarkımı söylemeye başlamadan önce dudaklarımı ıslattım, dilim damağım kurumuştu birden. Tanrım, görüyor musun? Baekhyun'un, sevdiğim adamın, gözlerinin içine bakarak onun için yazdığım şarkıyı söyleyecektim. Eğer tam o anda canımı alırsan bozuşuruz, haberin olsun.

_"Seni tanımadığımı söylüyorsun_

_Şimdi seni kendinden iyi tanıyorum, biliyor musun?_

_Ve biliyorum, çok kırdım seni_

_Seni kırdığım için ben de kırıldım_

_Hepsini telafi edeceğim karamelim_

_Seni bir daha kırmayacağım_

_Boşver şimdi bunları, sonra konuşuruz_

_Seni mutlu edecek bir şeyler çalacağım"_

Bir anda gitarın yavaş ve duygusal ritmini değiştirdiğimde Baekhyun'un dudaklarında bir tebessüm belirdi. Gitarı tıpkı onun biraz önce çaldığı gibi eğlenceli bir ritimde çalmaya başladım, amacım onu ağlatmak değildi.

_"Çikolata ve salatalık_

_Nefret eder bu ikisinden_

_En sevdiği tatlı ne mi?_

_Tabiki karamelli şeker_

_Anlamam nasıl tatlı niyetine kendini yiyemiyor_

_Dünyanın en tatlı insanı ama kimse bilmiyor_

_Sabahları kahvesini içmeden kendine gelemez_

_Yalnız kahvesi acı olacak, yoksa içemez_

_En sevdiği renk mavi_

_Her renk yakışıyor fakat o bilmiyor ki_

_Hiç dokunmadım ona biliyor musunuz?_

_Dokunamadığınız birini sevebiliyor musunuz?_

_İnanamayacaksınız ama biz böyle seviyoruz_

_Buraya çıkıp bana şarkılar söylüyor sevgilim_

_İnanın o kişinin ben olduğunu hiç düşünemedim_

_Dediğim gibi ben aptalın önde gideniyim_

_Yine de bu engel değil, onu sevebilirim_

_Ah, benim güzel sevgilim, karamelim_

_Seni bir kere öpsem ikinin hatrı kalır_

_İki kere öpsem üçün boynu bükük_

_En iyisi hiç öpmeyeyim desem nasıl yaşarım?_

_Eğer beni affediyorsan_

_Şarkı bittiğinde çık sahneye öp dudaklarımı o zaman_

_Bu kadar ayrı kalmak yeter artık barışalım_

_Sen de bunu istiyorsun biliyorum_

_Çünkü şimdi seni daha iyi seviyorum"_

Belki de dünyanın en kötü şarkısını söylemiştim ama anlamı çok büyüktü, önemli olan buydu. Birkaç notayı da kaçırmış olabilirim fakat sorun değildi, çok heyecanlıydım tamam mı? Gözlerinin içine bakarak söylediğim her cümle nefesimi kesmiş, kalbimi maraton koşturmuş ve avuç içlerimi terden sırılsıklam yapmıştı. Onun da aynı şekilde olduğunu görmek ve bilmek sevindirmişti tabii.

Öpmeye doyamayacağım tombul yanakları kızarmış, dudakları dünyanın en güzel gülümsemesi ödülüne layık bir şekilde gerilmişti ve sahnenin önüne geldiğinden dolayı daha rahat seçebildiğim gözleri dolu olduğundan parlıyordu. Ağlamamak için kendini zor tutuyor gibi görünüyordu. Biliyordum, sevinçten dolayı ıslanmıştı gözleri fakat ağlamasını istemiyordum, canım yanardı benim.

_"Kollarımı açtım bekliyorum_

_Hiç bırakmayacakmış gibi sarılacağım_

_Tek bilmen gereken şey şu ki_

_Şimdi seni daha iyi seviyorum_

_Seni çok seviyorum"_

Tuvalette kilitli kaldığımız gün bana söylediği şarkısından küçük bir alıntı yaparak şarkıyı sonlandırdığımda Baekhyun'un gözlerinden o gün olduğu gibi izinsiz bir damla kaçmıştı ama gözlerinin içi parlayarak gülümsemeye devam ediyordu. Tanrım, çok güzel gülüyordu. Gülüşünden öpmek istiyordum. Bir tek bana böyle güzel gülsün istiyordum.

Gitarı çalmayı yavaşça kestim, saniyeler sonra büyük bir alkış tufanı kopmuştu. İnsanlar böyle bir performans beklemediğinden şaşkın ve hayran olmuş görünüyordu, bu güzeldi. Onları etkilediysem kim bilir Baekhyun nasıl etkilenmişti...

Biraz alkışları dinledikten sonra mikrofona yeniden yaklaştım. Son kez bir şeyler söyleyecek ve bitirecektim. Bir dakika daha dayanacak vaktim kalmamıştı, yoktu. Çok özlemiştim onu, çok seviyordum...

"Aslında beni buradaki herkes biliyor," diye başladım konuşmaya, gözlerimi zorlukla sevdiğimden ayırıp insanların meraklı bakışlarında dolaştırdım. "Ama Oh Sehun olarak değil. Ben kim miyim? Ben Byun Baekhyun'un uğruna şarkılar yazdığı sevdiğiyim, her zaman merak ettiğiniz o kişi benim. Evet, bu doğru. Şimdi izninizle," Gitarı boynumdan çıkarıp sandalyenin üzerine bıraktım. Bu gitar Chanyeol'undu ve herhangi bir çizik olursa beni öldürürdü.

Sahnenin kenarına doğru ilerledim, Baekhyun dolu gözlerle beni izliyordu, ona elimi uzattım. Az önce yaptığım itiraftan dolayı şok olan kalabalık bize inanamayarak bakıyordu. Baekhyun nazikçe elimi kavradı, onu kendime doğru çektiğimde yanındaki insanlar yardımcı olarak onu sahneye daha rahat çıkması için arkasından desteklemiş ve ittirmişlerdi. Sahneye çıkınca yeni bir alkış tufanı okulu yerinden sallayacak kadar yüksek bir şekilde kopmuştu.

İnsanlar hep bir ağızdan tezahüratlar yapıyordu.

_'Öpüşün!'_

_'İşte bu be! Sonunda birleştiler!'_

_'Öp onu, öp onu'_

_'Yıllardır bu anı bekliyoruz'_

_'Öpüşmeyecekseniz gidiyoruz'_

Tarzında tezahüratlar yaparlarken kıkırdamadan edemedim. Baekhyun hâlâ inanamazlıkla bana büyülenmiş gibi bakıyordu ve tanrım gerçekten sevimliydi. Hemen dibimdeydi, ilk defa bu kadar yakındık. Gözlerimizdeki tüm gerçek duygularla birbirimize bakıyorduk, bu an mükemmeldi. Onu seviyordum, beni seviyordu.

Bu mükemmel bir şeydi!

Ellerim benden habersiz bir şekilde beline kayıp bedenini kendime yaklaştırdığımda gülerek ellerini boynuma doladı. Sanki yanlış bir hareketimde parçalara ayrılacak bir cam parçasıymış gibi dikkatlice yerleştirmiştim ellerimi ince beline. Ona dokunuyor olmak harika bir histi. Tanrım, ona dokunuyordum. Kalbim göğüs kafesimden fırlamak üzereydi!

"Çok... çok güzeldi." diye bir mırıltı döküldü dudaklarından sevdiğimin. Utanarak bakışlarını kaçımıştı fakat insanların bizi izlediğini görünce daha da utanmış bir şekilde yeniden gözlerimizi buluşturması uzun sürmedi. Bana bakabilmek için başını kaldırıyordu, bu bile çok sevimli geliyordu gözüme. Öpmemek için zor tutuyordum kendimi. İnsanları dinlemeliydim... Evet, bunu yapmalıydım.

"Beğenmene sevindim. Bu... kabul ettiğin anlamına mı geliyor? Beni affettin mi? Birlikte olacak mıyız?" diye sıraladım sorularımı büyük bir heyecanla. Hâlâ deli gibi heyecanlı olmam Baekhyun yüzündendi, Baekhyun'u görünce bir an olsun sakinleşmeyen deli kalbim...

Sadece onun duyabileceği bir tonda konuşuyordum, kimse umurumuzda değildi ve sanki o an yalnızca biz vardık. Kendi dünyamızdaydık, şu anı anlatan en iyi cümle buydu. Kendi dünyamızdaydık.

Baekhyun kıkırdayarak başını salladı. "Evet," dedi. "Şimdi beni öpebilirsin."

Hem ondan hemde insanların 'öp, öp'lerinden gaz alarak benim dudaklarımı bekleyen küçük pembe dudaklarına doğru eğilmeye başladım. İkimiz de aynı anda gözlerimizi kapadık. Ona daha sıkı sarılırken birleştirdim dudaklarımızı... Yemin ediyorum, hayatımda hiç bu kadar mutlu olmadım. Birini öpmenin bu kadar güzel hissettirdiğiyle ilk defa karşılaşıyordum. Bir insanın dudakları hiç bu kadar güzel ve doğru hissettirmemişti...

Yavaşça alt dudağını dudaklarımın arasına aldım. Onu öpmeye doyamacağımı bildiğimden fazla kendimi kaptırmamaya çalışıyordum ve bu çok zordu. Baekhyun'un dudakları ihtiyacım olan tek şeydi, bunu fark etmiştim. Sanırım bundan sonra onun dudakları olmadan yaşamayacaktım, bu değiştirilmesi imkansız bir gerçekti artık.

Biraz güzelce öptükten sonra istemeye istemeye ayırdım dudaklarımızı. İnsanların olağanüstü bir gürültü çıkardığının farkında bile değildim. Vay be, amma gürültücüydüler! Bizim içindi bu alkışlar, aşkımız için, nihayet kavuşabildiğimiz için... İnsanlar aylardır bu anı bekliyordu belki de.

"Bir daha aşk acısı çekmek yok, bu tarz şarkılar yazmak da yok." dedim alınlarımızı birleştirirken. "Yaptığım her şeyi telafi edeceğim, artık nasıl yapılır biliyorum. Seni her zaman mutlu edeceğim. Söz veriyorum, bunu yapacağım Baekhyun."

Dediklerimi onayladığını bildiren biçimde başını salladı. "Biliyorum, yapacağını biliyorum. Bir daha bana bu tarz şarkılar yazdırmayacağını da biliyorum. Sehun... Her zaman bu anı bekledim. Seni seviyorum."

Dudaklarımı dudaklarına tekrar hapsetmeden önce fısıldadım.

"Ben de seni seviyorum."

Ben Baekhyun'un her sabah içtiği, içmezse kendine gelemediği, acı kahvesiydim. Acıydı tadı ama seviyordu. Belki ileride yanlışlıkla onu üzecektim ama beni sevmeye devam edecekti çünkü bensiz güne başlayamazdı. Ben Baekhyun'un her zaman yediği karamelli şekeriydim. Ruh hali nasıl olursa olsun onu yediği zaman mutlu oluyordu. Ben de o hangi ruh halinde olursa olsun onu mutlu ediyordum, edecektim.

Ben onu Baekhyun yapan her şeydim,  o da beni tamamlayan tek şeydi.

Ben Baekhyun'un uğruna şarkılar yazdığı sevdiğiydim ve artık ona şarkılar yazdırmayacaktım.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bu bölümdeki şarkı sözleri bana aittir, gülmek serbest...
> 
> umarım yüzünüzde tatlı bir tebessümle okumuş ve hikayeyi beğenmişsinizdir. kontrol ettim ama gözümden kaçan ufak hatalar varsa kusura bakmayın. YA UMARIM BEĞENMİŞSİNİZDİR ÇOK GERGİNİM OFFF
> 
> şarkı sözlerini kendim yazdım çünkü onları daha iyi anlamanızı istedim, pek beceremedim fakat olsun fdjklfjkldş hikayeye gelecek olursak bir anda aklıma gelen bir kurguydu ve neden yazmayayım dedim sonra bilgisayarın başına oturdum iki günde bitirdim yazmayı, ellerim koptu... şahsen çok eğlendim yazarken, zaten sebaek'e angst yakıştıramıyorum :')
> 
> lütfen 1 dakikanızı ayırıp hikaye hakkında görüşlerinizi belirtin çünkü çok merak ediyorum, okuduğunuz için teşekkürler! ^^
> 
> başka sebaek hikayelerinde görüşmek dileğiyle kendinize iyi bakın, sizi seviyorum :')


End file.
